Perdóname… y jamás te dejare ir
by PoMeLoDuLcE
Summary: De pequeño, Sasuke pensaba que tenía razones para odiar a Sakura. Por robarse el cariño de su padre, por traidora, por tener todo lo que él deseaba… Decidió descargar su frustración odiándola y lastimandola... Hasta que todo se volvió más complicado, porque ella empezó a despertar sentimientos en él, que lo hacían sentir incómodo. Ahora ella no cedería tan fácil. Sasusaku(Editando)
1. Prologo

¡Queridos lectores! Ojala les guste éste sasusaku :D

Disclaimer: Como es sabido, los personajes de M. Kishimoto no me pertenecen. En cambio la historia sí es de mi creación.

Aquí la sinopsis completa y el prólogo ( abajito).

* * *

Sipnosis:

Antes, Sakura y él eran los mejores amigos.

Desde pequeño, Sasuke había intentado ganarse el reconocimiento y el cariño de su padre. Pero su padre lo despreciaba… y siempre la quiso más a ella.

Entonces Sasuke comenzó a envidiarla por ser tan perfecta y tener todo lo que él deseaba.

Se volvió oscuro y frío. Descargó su frustración buscando peleas, metiéndose en líos y también…

Odiando a Sakura. Haciéndole daño. Convirtiéndose en su peor pesadilla.

Cada vez que ella lo perdonaba y volvía a él, la odiaba más.

Cuando los años fueron pasando, la odió por despertar sentimientos confusos en él, que lo hacían sentir incomodo.

Años después cuando volvió, había madurado. Pero esta vez la odiaba de una forma diferente, sin rencor.

La odiaba porque se empalmaba cada vez que la veía. Ya no podía acostarse con ninguna chica, sin pensar que era ella la que gemiría de placer debajo de su cuerpo. Y no podía resistirse a molestarla…

…Pero no podía mentir y decir que la odió cuando lo sorprendió y enfrentó, decidida a dejar de ser el blanco de sus frustraciones. Esa vez le demostró ese fiero carácter que tenía escondido todos esos años.

Ahora ella era la chica más hermosa y divertida que él hubiera conocido. Y esa boquita también podía morder.

Y la odiaba por hacerle sentir celos y quererla solo para él…

SASUSAKU (^o^)/

Longfic.

Genero: UA, drama, romance, lemon.

* * *

Prologo

La mujer morena de mediana edad, sentada al otro lado del escritorio, sonrió y lo miró con aprobación. Se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y comenzó a hojear, por enésima vez, el boletín que tenía enfrente.

―Enhorabuena Sasuke ―lo felicitó la mujer, siguiendo su lectura con el dedo índice–. Has superado mis expectativas sobre ti. Incluso has levantado las notas, en aquellas materias que ya estabas bien ―detuvo la lectura y alzó la vista, mirándolo por encima del marco de sus gafas ―¿Sabes que has pasado de estar en el vigésimo octavo puesto, al segundo en las escala de promedio de calificaciones de esta escuela? ―le sonrió y firmó el boletín de calificaciones, con la pluma azul―. Eso sí que es un logro Sasuke.

―. . . ―Sasuke se removió incomodo en su sitio, sentado en el sillón frente al escritorio. Juntó las puntas de sus gastadas zapatillas deportivas, que alguna vez fueron blancas y sin despegar la vista del suelo, asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Estaba feliz, por fin podía cosechar los frutos de su arduo trabajo. Pero no le gustaba llamar la atención y esa mujer no dejaba de alagarlo y sonreírle. Llevaba media hora hablando con ella. Bueno, técnicamente ella era la única que hablaba. Sasuke solo respondía con monosílabos o moviendo su cabeza. Ya se estaba cansando de aquello.

No era la sonrisa de la directora del colegio, la que quería apreciar. Él solo quería tomar su boletín de calificaciones y llegar a casa lo antes posible para mostrárselo a su padre.

Sí, sonrió. Solo quería llegar a casa y ver la cara que su padre pondría cuando lo viera.

Se había desvelado muchas noches, solo para poder estudiar más, sacar buenas notas y que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él.

Sasuke no era un niño lerdo al que le costara entender las cosas. Era bastante listo, incluso desarrollaba sus propios métodos para resolver problemas. Solo que era un poco vago en ese ámbito y prefería los deportes. Le encantaba correr y siempre estaba entrenando en la pista de la escuela.

Correr era su pasión. No, su pasión era la velocidad. A los nueve años, era el niño más rápido de su edad, y era más rápido que muchos niños más grandes que él. Siempre estaba corriendo. Corría hasta que no sentía las piernas del cansancio. Corría tanto, que en clases le costaba prestar atención, pues estaba muy cansado. Y cuando llegaba a casa, se duchaba, comía y caía rendido a su cama. Aun así se las arreglaba para estar entre los treinta mejores, en la escala de promedios de toda la escuela.

Pero para su padre eso no era suficiente. Fugaku quería que fuera el mejor en todo. Porque era un Uchiha y los Uchiha siempre eran los mejores en cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, pasar del puesto veintiocho al segundo, era un logro que hasta él tendría que reconocer, como un comienzo siquiera.

Quizás, a lo mejor hasta le diera un abrazo o simplemente le sobara la cabeza y le dijera que estaba orgulloso de él. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción, de solo pensarlo.

No había nada que Sasuke no anhelara más, que el que su padre por fin lo reconociera. Y lo abrazara.

La última vez que tuvo un contacto así con su padre, fue durante el funeral de su madre, dos años atrás.

Mikoto murió en un desprendimiento de nieve, el invierno en que se fue de vacaciones a esquiar junto con su padre. Quedó enterrada y para cuando la hallaron, ya estaba muerta.

Su padre se culpaba por ello, como si algo que él hubiera hecho podría haber cambiado el destino de Mikoto.

Su madre era una mujer amable y dulce. Tan cariñosa y bondadosa que parecía un ángel. Sasuke aun lloraba casi todas las noches cuando pensaba en ella.

Cuando ella vivía, todo era perfecto. Ellos eran una familia perfecta. Solían salir a pasear todos los fines de semana y su padre lo cargaba sobre los hombros, mientras ambos reían por los malos chistes su mamá.

Pero ahora que ella no estaba, su padre casi nunca le hablaba. Siempre estaba trabajando, y la mayoría de las veces cuando él llegaba a casa, Sasuke ya se iba a dormir. La razón por la que su padre lo trataba así, Sasuke la desconocía.

Pero cuando le mostrara ese boletín, por fin su padre se pondría contento cuando lo viera, pensaba Sasuke.

Ellos serian amigos, entonces su papá se comportaría como lo hacían los padres de sus amigos de la escuela. Lo llevaría a ver partidos y carreras de autos. Harían picnics en el parque y jugarían a lanzar la pelota. Se irían de camping y comerían malvaviscos en una fogata, mientras su padre le contaría historias de terror, pero él no tendría miedo porque su padre estaría con él para cuidarlo, y dormiría apoyado en su pecho, dentro de una carpa.

―Yo… tengo que irme ―dijo mientras se levantaba ―. Mi padre me está esperando ―repuso, más decidido esta vez.

La directora pudo apreciar el brillo de decisión en los ojos del pequeño y decidió dejarlo ir .

―De acuerdo ―le entregó el boletín ―, puedes irte.

Una vez libre, Sasuke tomó sus cosas del casillero y fue directo a la puerta del colegio. Cuando estuvo fuera, acomodó su mochila sobre los hombros, se ajustó los cordones de sus zapatos y corrió de vuelta a casa.

Corría con todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Sentir la fresca brisa del atardecer contra su cara mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire fresco, se sentía genial. Sonreía alegremente mientras jadeaba. Con cada pisada que daba, el mundo se movía más rápido junto con él. Tomó un atajo y cruzó el parque. Saltó un par de rejas. Y en veinte minutos llegó a su calle. Vio la bicicleta de Sakura apoyada en el portón de su casa.

Sasuke resopló. Aquella niña nunca se le quitaba de encima. Siempre quería estar junto a él. De igual modo, no podía negar que era una buena amiga. Y la única persona de su edad en aquel vecindario. Eran vecinos, iban al mismo colegio y le agradaba a su padre. Imposible no ser amigos. Además Sakura era parecida a él, su padre había muerto cuando ella tenía un año de edad; pero a diferencia de Sasuke, ella no había podido conocer a su padre y sentir el vacio de su muerte, porque él no había estado ahí para ella, en su memoria.

Sin embargo, Sakura era la niña más alegre y enérgica que Sasuke había conocido. No era tonta como las otras niñas. A ella le gustaba jugar fútbol y andar en patineta, le gustaba hacer piruetas con su bicicleta y escuchar rock. De otra forma Sasuke nunca hubiera dejado que se le acercara.

Recordó la apuesta que le había hecho a Sakura. Sí él no lograba estar entre los diez mejores, tendría que dejar que Sakura lo besara y ese sería el primer beso de ambos. En cambio si él lo lograba, Sakura tendría darle su almuerzo por una semana y aceptar hacer su tarea durante todo el verano.

Desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, y seguramente el de cualquiera, Sakura era una tonta por haber aceptado aquella apuesta. Después de todo, un asqueroso beso no podía valer tanto como una semana de almuerzo gratis y dos semanas sin tarea.

A veces Sakura era muy ingenua, pensó Sasuke riendo.

Antes, cuando Sasuke recién había llegado al vecindario y sus padres querían que fuera amigo de Sakura. Ella solía quedarse a tomar la merienda en su casa, mientras ambos veían películas de acción. A veces solía quedarse a mirar junto con Sasuke, como su padre arreglaba autos en el garaje de su casa.

Cuando su madre murió, Sasuke se volvió más cerrado y Sakura iba menos seguido a su casa, pues Sasuke ya no tenía ganas de jugar con ella, ni con nadie.

Luego su padre comenzó a ignorarlo cuando le hablaba y rehuía su contacto como si le quemase. No lo miraba a los ojos. Siempre estaba ocupado si lo necesitaba. Y todo ese tiempo Sasuke se había sentido muy solo. Cada vez que iba tras su padre, era apartado. Se sentía despreciado. Pero pronto eso se acabaría, pensó.

.

Sasuke cruzó el porche de la casa y se paró frente a la puerta. Intentó normalizar su agitada respiración y posó una mano sobre el picaporte. Abrió la puerta y entró.

―¡Papá! ―llamó emocionado, mientras cruzaba el recibidor. Arrojó su mochila al suelo y corrió a buscarlo―¡Ya llegué!

Lo buscó por toda la casa. No estaba en el comedor, ni en la cocina, ni en la sala de estar, ni en su habitación. Decidió buscarlo en su estudio, aunque su padre le había dicho que nunca entrara allí.

Se acercó a la puerta y dentro escuchó voces. La puerta estaba entreabierta y Sasuke se asomó con sus calificaciones en la mano.

―Siempre he sabido que eras una niña muy inteligente Sakura ―escuchó decir a su padre, entonces entró más en la habitación y lo vio sentado en el sofá― Eres mucho mas lista que mi hijo― pudo ver que Sakura estaba sentada a su lado―. Aquí dice que tienes las mejores calificaciones de la escuela. Eso está muy bien, estoy feliz por ti Sakura ―dijo su padre, mientras veía el boletín de Sakura.

Había algo en su voz, una nota cálida y reconfortante.

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto en su sitio y bajó la vista. Repentinamente sintió vergüenza y desanimo. Apretó su agarre en el picaporte de la puerta, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

―Gracias, señor Fugaku ―Sakura sonreía alegremente mientras retorcía sus manos, ansiosa.

Y entonces, su padre hizo algo que a Sasuke lo dejó helado.

Se inclinó y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura y comenzó a sobarle la cabeza mientras revolvía su flequillo.

― Ojalá tú fueras mi hija, pequeña ―dijo su padre con una mirada orgullosa.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, incrédulo de lo que oía. Y al ver esa mirada de orgullo en su padre, la que él tanto había anhelado, la respiración se le atascó en la garganta. Y sintió que algo en su interior se quebró, luego se le subió la bilis. Se mordió el labio hasta que se hizo una herida. Luego se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos, sin hacer ruido. Tomó su mochila y cerró la puerta de la casa cuidadosamente al salir.

Muchos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente en aquel momento. Decepción, humillación, soledad, dolor, envidia y rencor. Eran solo algunos de ellos. Pero el que mayor residía, era el del rencor… y también el de la envidia. Rencor hacia su padre y envidia por Sakura.

Él que era su hijo, ni siquiera obtenía una mínima muestra de cariño de su padre. Y Sakura que no era nadie... Eso no es justo, se repetía Sasuke.

Entonces vio la bicicleta de Sakura apoyada en el portón y sin pensarlo demasiado, la tiró al suelo de un empujón. Luego miró calle arriba y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Necesitaba estar solo.

.

Mientras estaba fuera de casa pensó en todo. En su padre y en Sakura.

Sentía mucha rabia cada vez que la imagen que había visto hace unos instantes, se cruzaba por su mente. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a retorcer su boletín de calificaciones con sus manos, hasta que bajó la vista y vio lo que estaba haciendo. Lo miró largo rato y de pronto tuvo un repentino entendimiento.

Una sombra oscura cayó sobre sus ojos.

Era cierto, hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero su padre siempre había mirado con cariño a Sakura. Estaba en sus recuerdos, pero pareciera que él hubiera ignorado ese hecho, todo ese tiempo, inconscientemente.

Hiciese el esfuerzo que hiciese, jamás tendría el cariño de su padre. Y Sakura podría robárselo sin ningún esfuerzo. Rompió en pedazos ese papel inútil, luego lo pisó en el suelo.

Ya le daba igual, se dijo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Ya no haría nada para ganarse el afecto de su padre. No tenía por qué rogar por algo que merecía por nacimiento. Jamás lo volvería a hacer. Ni por su cariño, ni el de nadie, nunca más.

Se seguía repitiendo esto, una vez que estuvo en casa de vuelta, bien tarde esa noche. Su padre ni cuenta se dio que él no había estado en casa, durante todo ese tiempo. Tampoco le pidió que le mostrara sus calificaciones. Eso solo hizo que su rencor se hiciera más grande.

Esa noche se acostó sin comer, no tenía hambre, tampoco sueño. Su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada maquinado las muchas formas que tenia de vengarse de Sakura. Y en cómo a su padre le pagaría con la misma moneda. Lo despreciaría de ahora en mas y una vez que tuviera la oportunidad, se largaría de allí, lejos de su padre.

Miró por la ventana de su habitación, hacia la brillante luna llena. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Pero lo primero… era Sakura, pensó. Luego se quedó dormido, esperando que pronto fuera mañana.

* * *

\\(*w*)/ ¡Gracias por leer! \\(*w*)/

¿Qué les pareció? :D

Háganmelo saber por un rewiev, por favor.

¡Nos vemos pronto!… *3*


	2. Chapter 1

Hola gente linda! :D , pasaba por aquí a subir el capi 1, ya lo tenía listo asique aquí lo tienen!

Por favor comentenTTwTT, no sé si la historia les está gustandoo! TTwTT

Disclaimer: Como es sabido, los personajes de M. Kishimoto no me pertenecen. En cambio la historia sí es de mi creación.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Siete años después…

En las afueras de la ciudad, desde los campos abandonados del lado este, el cielo nocturno podía vislumbrarse en todo su esplendor. No había rastro de nubes en el cielo y la luna llena resplandecía en lo alto, alumbrando en la oscuridad como si fuera un enorme farol de plata radiante en el medio del firmamento.

La fresca brisa nocturna acariciaba los campos gentilmente, meciendo la hierba y las malezas a los costados del camino de tierra. A lo lejos sobre el horizonte, en el cielo relampagueaban destellos de luz, en señal de una tormenta lejana.

La atmosfera nocturna hubiera sido perfectamente serena, de no ser por los resonantes sonidos provenientes del circuito de tierra, alrededor del pequeño lago cercano a la carretera.

Allí, la música proveniente de los altavoces de los autos, mas el ruido de los motores que retumbaban en el suelo, y los gritos y aplausos de la multitud contaminaban el silencio de la noche.

La multitud de personas exclamaba excitada a la espera de una buena dosis de acción. Cargando el aire de excitación y anticipación.

Todos aclamaban con locura. La mayoría eran menores de edad, aunque también había universitarios y casi todo mundo portaba un vaso de cerveza en la mano. El dinero de las apuestas corría de mano en mano. Muchos hacían apuestas, otros estaban allí solo para observar.

Las personas se arremolinaban alrededor de los autos mientras alentaban a los próximos corredores, que en ese momento se preparaban para su carrera. La ultima de la noche. Y la que todos ansiosos esperaban.

Sasuke estaba apoyado sobre el capó de su _Ford Mustang GT 390, motor V8,_ un clásico americano. Lo había conseguido a manos de su primo hermano Uchiha Itachi, que era mecánico y que lo recibió como parte de un pago por un trabajo. Estaba algo estropeado.

Sasuke trabajaba para Itachi en su taller, y después de haber reparado su primer auto con éxito, Itachi se lo rebajó, en una buena oferta prácticamente regalada. Sasuke no dudó en comprárselo. Lo reparó y a medida que se lo pudo ir permitiendo, fue acondicionándolo y preparándolo para las carreras. Hasta convertirlo en una bestia andante.

Su apariencia era deportiva. Negro con dos franjas blancas que lo cruzaban de la parte delantera a la trasera y grandes ruedas deportivas de llantas plateadas.

A unos metros más allá, Sasori, que en ese momento estaba dentro de su auto con la puerta del conductor abierta, presumía a todos su importado auto japonés. Un _Toyota Supra,_ color rojo _._ Hacia rugir ese motor acelerándolo, celebrando su nueva adquisición. Y todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo aplaudían y silbaban.

Sasori lo miró con desafío a través de la multitud y luego miró su Mustang con poco interés.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa. Apartó a la rubia de minifalda demasiado corta, que en ese momento estaba apoyada sobre él, besando su cuello. Ella protestó y Sasuke la ignoró catastralmente mientras se dirigía al interior de su auto.

Sasori era un niño rico. Demasiado fanfarrón, para el gusto de Sasuke. De las personas que creen que el dinero lo compra todo. Y que lo caro es siempre mejor. Además de que le gustaba llamar la atención. No era tan mal tipo fuera de eso, si se lo comparaba con Sasuke.

También era de la clase de personas que jugaba justo, y que por eso esperaba lo mismo de los demás.

Patético, pensó Sasuke. Se acomodó detrás del volante y cerró la puerta. Conectó su iPod y _Not Listening_ de _Papa Roach_ comenzó a resonar ensordecedoramente en los altavoces. Sasuke hizo una respiración profunda y cerró los ojos fundiéndose con la música, que ahora taladraba su cerebro. Posó las manos sobre el volante y lo acarició.

Este era el momento en que se desconectaba de todo y nadie podía alcanzarlo. El momento en que era verdaderamente feliz. Como cuando reparaba un auto o salía a correr por las mañanas. Esos eran los únicos momentos en su vida, en los que nada más le importaba y podía desconectarse de la realidad. Dándole la espalda a todo. Se olvidaba de quién era y se olvidaba de sus recuerdos.

Pero correr en su Mustang, era su forma de canalizar su ira y resentimientos en adrenalina, y reprimir la porquería de su vida en el fondo de su ser.

Su padre no estaba allí. No podía alcanzarlo. Y podía olvidarse completamente de él. De su aliento fétido a alcohol y de sus puños. Aquí no podía escucharlo.

Abrió los ojos y encendió el motor. La bestia rugió atronadoramente y Sasuke sonrió mientras comenzaba a acelerarlo, haciendo que el potente rugido del motor provocara los gritos entusiastas de la multitud. Su sonrisa se amplió al sentir las vibraciones en su pecho y corriendo por sus venas.

Pronto acaparó bastante la atención. Y Sasori fue desplazado parcialmente del centro del espectáculo. Las chicas chillaban cuando las vibraciones del motor V8 del Mustang de Sasuke, podían sentirse en los huesos y retumbaban en el suelo.

El aire se impregnó de olor a combustible y neumáticos.

―¡Se cierran las apuestas! ¡Despejen la zona! ―gritó el organizador del encuentro. Un tipo robusto de largas rastras negras―. ¡Vamos, vamos! Muevan sus traseros, que se acaba la noche ―agregó impaciente.

La multitud de personas lentamente fueron despejando la pista y ubicándose a los lados de esta.

―¡Uchiha y Akasuna! A la línea de partida ―una vez más, rastras se hizo oír.

Ambos vehículos se situaron en sus posiciones. Sasuke pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, que Sasori lo observaba. Volteó el rostro y ambos cruzaron miradas. Notó una pisca de desagrado en la mirada de Sasori. Sasuke, divertido le guiñó un ojo y volvió la vista al frente.

Una morocha de top y minifalda exageradamente corta, se situó enfrente y entremedio de los dos autos y luego gritó―:¡En sus marcas! ―comiéndose a Sasuke con la mirada mientras alzaba sus esbeltos brazos.

Sasuke tenía una expresión impasible y concentrada en el frente, mientras oscilaba impacientemente su pie sobre el embrague. Apretaba fuertemente el volante con una mano y la otra la posaba sobre la palanca de cambios. A la espera.

―¡¿Listos?! ―Sasuke y Sasori hicieron rugir sus motores, provocando silbidos y gritos excitados―. ¡Fuera!- gritó, bajando los brazos.

Las ruedas de los autos giraron sobre la gravilla, escarbando, por un segundo antes de que ambos autos salieran disparados levantando polvo y piedras en su avance.

En su auto Sasuke estaba concentrado en la carretera. Pisó el embrague y cambio a segunda, luego a tercera y luego a cuarta, a medida que avanzaba. Entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó, como cuando era pequeño y corría a toda velocidad por el parque.

Amando aquella sensación. Velocidad y desenfreno. Solo podía concentrarse en una cosa. Y era terminar la carrera. Nada más importaba.

La primera curva se acercaba, Sasori y Sasuke iban cabeza a cabeza. Sasuke no desaceleró y Sasori el más prudente de los dos, redujo la velocidad.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. No es un idiota, pensó.

Sí. Él no era un chico malo y no que quería correr riesgos. Si su oponente no hubiera sido Sasori, quizás él habría frenado, pero lo conocía. Sabía que él iba a frenar y esa era su ventaja.

Sasuke era todo un loco intimidante en la pista.

Sin mencionar que había mucho dinero en juego y de ninguna forma podía perder. No quería ese dinero. Lo necesitaba. Tenía planes con él. Desde hace días que lo había planeado todo.

Sasuke pisó el frenó y giró el volante hacia izquierda, luego se orientó hacia la derecha, para no salir hacia afuera. Y la parte trasera del auto se deslizó levantando polvo a su paso mientras rodeaba la curva. Rápidamente recuperó el control y pisó el embrague para subir a tercera marcha y luego a cuarta. Miró por el retrovisor y vio que le llevaba buena ventaja a Sasori.

Dejó que Sasori tomara primero la segunda curva, solo para jugar con él. Pero tomó la delantera en las rectas y en próximas dos curvas él tomó el frente. Para la recta final Sasori venia varios metros detrás de él.

Aburrido, pensó Sasuke. A Sasori le faltaba mejorar su habilidad de conducción. Y perder el miedo al desenfreno, antes de poder ganarle.

Divisó la línea de llegada y como las personas corrían a los lados gritando y apartándose.

Cruzó la línea con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro, imaginando la bronca de Sasori en ese momento.

Frenó y luego puso el motor en punto muerto. Rápidamente la multitud de personas lo rodearon. Apenas unos segundos después, llegó Sasori.

Todos aplaudían y silbaban cuando Sasuke salió del auto, y una chica que no conocía se le tiró encima y lo besó hambrientamente. Pudo ver de reojo a Sasori saliendo su coche. Se acercaba a grandes zancadas, abriéndose paso en la multitud.

―¡Tú, maldito! ¡Has hecho trampa! ―rugió Sasori colérico, deteniéndose enfrente de él.

Oh, asique es un mal perdedor, pensó Sasuke mientras lo miraba impasible, con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Quizás jugara un poco con él.

―No he hecho trampa, Akasuna ―repuso Sasuke con calma, solo para picarlo mientras reprimía una sonrisa―. Mira el reglamento, estoy seguro de que allí lo veras ―insistió con voz sin humor. Aunque claramente era un comentario rebosante de sarcasmo.

La muchedumbre rió y silbó. No existía tal reglamento. Eran carreras ilegales, no había reglas en cuanto pisabas el acelerador. Solo eras tú y tus habilidades de conducción, más un buen equipo, claro. Y un una buena cantidad de dinero estaría esperándote en la línea de llegada.

Sasori aleteó sus fosas nasales, visiblemente molesto. Él también lo estaría, si hubiera perdido todo el dinero que Sasori acababa de perder. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la ira, casi tan rojas como su cabello.

―¡Maldito! Tú, hijo de ―

―¡¿Qué?! ―lo cortó Sasuke, tensando su mandíbula. Luego lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo a su rostro. Sasori no era tan alto como él―. ¡Vamos termina la frase! ―lo retó. Ahora, él también molesto. No podía dejar que le faltara el respeto enfrente de tanta gente, debía ponerlo en su lugar. O sino todos dejarían de temerle. Y él se volvería débil.

Sasori movió su puño a su cara sin ningún aviso, y Sasuke lo tomó con su mano libre a tiempo.

Antes de que Sasori usara su otro puño, lo soltó de la camisa y lo jaló con ambas manos de su mano aprisionada, lo que hizo que Sasori avanzara y Sasuke se movió hacia su espalda, aun sosteniendo su mano. De esta forma Sasori quedo inmovilizado con su brazo torcido dolorosamente hacia atrás. Finalmente Sasuke pateó la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y Sasori cayó arrodillado al suelo.

―Vamos Sasori, no es mi culpa ser tan buen conductor ¿verdad? ―bromeó Sasuke y la multitud volvió a reír―. No esperabas que te dejara ganar. ¿O sí? ―lo miró divertido con malicia.

―¡Bueno, bueno! Si no se detienen ahora, quedaran excluidos en los próximos encuentros― interfirió el tipo de rastras―. Y realmente no queremos eso ¿verdad? ―preguntó a la gente.

Un "¡No!" colectivo se escuchó. Y después de unos segundos, Sasuke soltó a Sasori dejándolo libre.

―Esto no se va a quedar así. ―repuso Sasori mientras se erguía con los puños apretados, aun resentido. Lo miró con furia en sus ojos, ojos que prometían venganza. Luego le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su auto con zancadas furiosas.

Tiene bolas para amenazarme, pensó Sasuke. Viéndolo con expresión de aburrimiento.

―Bien, tenemos un ganador, ¡Todos, vamos a la cabaña a festejar! ―anunció el organizador levantando el brazo de Sasuke.

La multitud festejó el comentario.

. /./././.

―No estuviste en la carrera ―mencionó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Naruto que estaba sentado en el capó de su _Chevrolet Camaro_ , naranja con dos franjas negras.

Chocaron los puños a modo de saludo. Naruto sonrió y asintió. Entonces tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

―Sí, lo siento por eso, amigo ―contestó evasivo―. Oí que ganaste y le diste una lección a Sasori. Felicidades por eso ―completó con una sonrisa, desviando el tema mientras observaba la fogata que mas allá habían encendido los demás chicos.

Sasuke enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus gastados jeans negros, luego se meció sobre sus talones.

―¿Sabes?, no pensé que lo dijeras enserio ―repuso mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Sobre qué? ―Naruto lo miró sin comprender.

―Sobre que ya no correrías ―respondió Sasuke con tono obvio, mirando distraídamente su celular, comprobando la hora.

Un rato más y me iré, se dijo. Solo un rato más y él estará dormido.

―Ah. Pues, lo dije enserio ―contestó Naruto, y se llevó la cerveza a los labios para no continuar.

Sasuke sonrió divertido― Oh, con que intentando ser un chico bueno ¿eh? ―dijo mientras volvía a meter su celular en el bolsillo trasero. Luego alzó la mirada― Apuesto lo que sea, a que es por esa chica que tanto criticas. Como era su nombre… ah, sí. Hinata. La mencionas todo el tiempo ―terminó esa última frase con tono aburrido.

Entonces Naruto comenzó a toser. De repente ahogándose con la cerveza.

"Es tan obvio" ―pensó Sasuke negando con la cabeza.

Su amigo había estado hablándole de esa chica desde hace semanas. No recordaba cuantas semanas exactamente, porque a veces no le prestaba atención cuando hablaba de chicas. La cosa era, que Naruto no había parado de criticarla. Que era demasiado aburrida, demasiado tímida, demasiado santa, demasiado sosa, que esto y lo otro.

En un punto Sasuke empezó a ignorar sus monólogos. Y concluyó que Naruto sentía algo por aquella chica. Una semana atrás había dejado de hablar de ella y unos días después, mencionó distraídamente que pensaba dejar eso de las carreras ilegales, tendría que subir sus calificaciones, y decidir a qué universidad asistiría.

Sasuke llegó a la corazonada de que su amigo estaba colado por esa chica. O realmente había madurado, cosa que lo extrañaba. Era un cambio muy repentino.

Y realmente no quería bajarle los ánimos, pero dudaba de que una chica rica y de buena familia, se fijara en alguien como Naruto. De igual modo no sería él quien se lo dijese. Después de todo, Naruto era la descripción literal de optimista. Y quizás se lo tomara como un desafío. Claro, si aun no se lo había tomado como uno.

―¡Hey Sasuke!, ¿no quieres un cerveza? ―gritó Juugo acercándose y distrayéndolos a ambos.

Naruto respiro aliviado, contento por no tener que dar explicaciones en ese momento.

Sasuke miró la botella de cerveza que Juugo sostenía en su mano, ofreciéndosela. Y enseguida evocó las tantas que había en el refrigerador de su casa. Las otras tantas esparcidas por el suelo cerca del sofá que él debía recoger a menudo, y que seguramente esa noche también; y evocó las veces que llegaba a casa y encontraba a su padre dormido en el sofá con una en mano.

La última vez que intentó tomársela de la mano para desecharla, su padre le dio un puñetazo en el ojo.

―¡No! ―contestó exaltado. Luego, al ver la expresión sorprendida de sus amigos, se dio cuenta que había alzado demasiado la voz. Y se sintió incomodo.

―Lo siento, amigo ―se disculpó Juugo arrepentido y posó una mano sobre su hombro―. Olvidé que tú no tomas. ¿Estás bien?

Naruto y Juugo sabían que su padre era alcohólico, como la mayoría en la secundaria. Pero ellos, al igual que unos pocos amigos, no le prestaban atención a ese hecho y trataban de apoyarlo a su modo. Por eso eran los amigos en los que más confiaba.

―No importa, olvídalo ―contestó Sasuke restándole importancia y fingiendo una sonrisa, como siempre en esas situaciones.

―. . . ―Naruto lo miró suspicaz. Y decidió cambiar el aire―. Creo que me iré en un rato, estoy muerto del sueño ― comentó fingiendo un bostezo que terminó en uno de verdad.

―Será mejor, que yo me valla ahora― Sasuke miró su celular una vez más. Él sí que estaba cansado. Ese día estuvo trabajando en el taller, todo el santo domingo―. Entonces, nos vemos luego ―saludó alejándose con una sonrisa de lado. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la sonrisa desapareció.

No tenía ganas de llegar a casa.

. /./././.

Conducía tranquilo de regreso a casa mientras escuchaba _"Faint"_ de _Linkin Park,_ y sonreía internamente a lo tan acertada que era esa canción con él. Inevitablemente empezó a recordar su infancia y como lo trataba su padre en el pasado, cuando lo ignoraba. Aunque ahora era algo diferente, pensó.

Su padre había seguido ignorándolo, después de que Sasuke comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Pero con el tiempo su padre comenzó a cambiar.

El cambio en su actitud fue lento, pero en un momento dado se volvió completamente diferente. Un desconocido.

Al principio no llegaba a casa después del trabajo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Por lo que a Sasuke no se le hizo tan difícil ignorarlo, y se las arregló solo. Después empezó a tener pequeños arranque de ira en los que rompía cosas. Eran cosas pequeñas como algún plato, jarrón, vasos, retratos, y cosas de ese estilo. Todos los objetos que rompía de alguna forma se relacionaban con Mikoto. Como su plato o retrato favorito y así.

Sonrió con pesar. Él aun tenía unas cuantas fotos y adornos de su madre, a salvo en su habitación, escondidos debajo de su cama.

Al tiempo, su padre comenzó a reprocharle con violencia muchas cosas. Sobre él colegio, sobre su conducta en la escuela y sus calificaciones. Por fin le tomaba importancia, aunque a Sasuke le daba igual su tardía preocupación. Y no haría nada por complacerlo.

En ese tiempo Sasuke tenía doce años y muchas veces pensaba que cualquier día su padre lo golpearía. Pero extrañamente no le tenía miedo. Más bien era odio lo que sentía.

Un año después, su padre fue despedido por un incidente en la oficina. Sasuke escuchó a los vecinos hablar sobre que fue por golpear a alguien en el trabajo. No sabía si era cierto o no. Y nunca se lo preguntó. El caso fue que su padre cayó en la depresión y Sasuke sintió algo más que odio en aquel tiempo. Sintió lastima.

Pero ese sentimiento rápidamente se esfumó cuando su padre comenzó a beber.

Y los chicos en la escuela comenzaron a reírse de él, porque su padre era alcohólico. Pues en una reunión obligatoria, su padre asistió hidiondo a cerveza y desaliñado. Esa vez Sasuke realmente lo odió con todas sus fuerzas.

Al otro día, en la escuela golpeó a todos los que se burlaron de él.

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. Y tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante al ritmo de la canción.

Una vez a los catorce años, Sasuke le había pedido a su padre que dejara de beber. Él ya empezaba la secundaria y por lo tanto una nueva etapa y realmente no quería repetir el ciclo en el que se burlaran de él y de su padre alcohólico. La repuesta que recibió fue un molesto: _"¡Metete en tus propios asuntos y deja de joderme!"_

Asique, así empezó su vida en la secundaria. Partiéndole la cara a todos los chicos que se burlaban de él. La única noticia que lo hizo sentir bien aquel primer año, fue enterarse de que Sakura asistiría a la misma secundaria que él. Y se alegró de tener algo con que distraerse. Podría seguir atormentándola.

El semáforo cambio a verde y Sasuke avanzó. Luego dobló a la derecha en la siguiente cuadra.

Un día arto, sin pensarlo demasiado le escondió a su padre el alcohol. Y cuando su padre llegó a casa ese día, le dio una paliza.

Desde entonces su padre comenzó a golpearlo de vez en cuando. Y Sasuke aun era chico para poder defenderse de un adulto de la contextura de su padre y borracho.

Así que se desquitaba en la escuela, golpeando a cualquiera que se metiera con él. Porque si se guardaba todo aquello, sentía que se volvería loco.

En aquel entonces sentía que estaba completamente vacío y no significaba nada para nadie. Nadie lo quería, y su padre lo golpeaba porque según él no era listo y no iba bien en el colegio. Siempre le decía que debía ser mas como Sakura, ella era lista y una buena chica.

Entonces Sasuke se desquitaba en parte lastimando a Sakura. De alguna forma no podía dejar de odiarla. Pues, una parte en su interior deseaba que su padre lo viera con el cariño que veía a Sakura. Pero realmente, atormentarla se había vuelto un hábito que lo hacía distraerse, y era como si con lastimarla sintiera que todo lo que le pasaba se lo merecía.

Llegó a su vecindario y tomó su calle. Desconectó su iPod cuando pudo ver su casa al final del camino.

Actualmente Sasuke tenía diecisiete años. Y desde los quince cuando su padre había conseguido un trabajo montando partes de autos en una fábrica de automóviles; él había empezado a trabajar para Itachi, que tenía un taller en la ciudad, cerca del parque central.

Trabajaba cuando podía después de la escuela y todos los fines de semana. A veces se quedaba de la mañana a la noche trabajando esos días. Y esos últimos años casi no veía a su padre en casa. Por lo que había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que lo golpeó.

Y ahora que era suficientemente mayor como para defenderse, tenía que luchar contra el impulso de golpearlo. Por lo que evitaba estar en casa todo el tiempo posible. Todo esto sería así, hasta que él se fuera. Y aun le quedaba un año para terminar la secundaría.

Metió su auto en el garaje y esperó unos minutos antes de salir. Cuando salió del garaje miró hacia las ventanas de la casa y vio que las luces del interior estaban apagadas. Su padre ya debería estar dormido, pensó.

Abrió la puerta despacio y luego la cerró con igual cuidado. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero a un costado. Luego caminó por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando llegó a la altura de la sala de estar, accidentalmente pateó una lata de cerveza. Maldijo por dentro.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose desde atrás. Sasuke se tensó y se detuvo en su sitio. Lentamente se giró para enfrentarlo. Ya no tenía caso intentar pasar desapercibido.

Su padre apareció en la oscuridad, y pudo ver las luces y sombras de su rostro, proyectadas por las luces de la calle que entraban por la ventana de la sala de estar. Su padre avanzó y se apoyó con una mano en la pared del pasillo. Entonces pudo ver sus ojos inyectados en sangre y la barba de dos días.

―¿Dónde diablos has estado? ―preguntó su padre con voz rasposa y ruda, aunque era más bien una pregunta retorica. Sasuke sabía que a su padre no le importaba donde rayos estuviera cuando no estaba en casa. Solo quería golpear algo.

No le contestó, solo apartó la mirada un poco hacia la derecha. Para no mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos de ese desconocido.

―No hay nada en el refrigerador ―prosiguió su padre con mal humor―. Debiste haberlo llenado ayer. Pero claro, tampoco estuviste aquí ―escupió esto último mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

Él se tensó de nuevo.― Estuve trabajando. Todo el día ―repuso con los dientes apretados. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse. En serio.

Si trabajaba, era para tener su propio dinero y pagar las cuentas que a veces su padre parecía olvidar, así como llenar el refrigerador últimamente. Por lo que se obligó a callarse lo que tenía por decir.

―¡Pues deberías hacer algo aquí también! ―insistió Fukaku colérico, deteniéndose frente a él ―.Tal vez limpiar de vez en cuando y llenar el refrigerador. ¡Este lugar es un chiquero!―agregó alzando la voz mientras movía sus manos señalando alrededor.

Sasuke se abstuvo de escupirle en la cara de que eso era culpa suya. Por ser tan descuidado y por gastarse el sueldo en alcohol y porquerías.

A esa distancia, pudo notar su pestilente olor a borracho y frunció la nariz.

Fukaku se acercó a su rostro y lo tomó por los hombros. Lentamente su cara se contorsionó en una sonrisa zorruna mientras sus ojos brillaban de malicia.- Sabes que si quieres dinero. Solo tienes que pedírmelo adecuad-

―¡No quiero tu sucio dinero!―gritó Sasuke, ya sin poder contenerse y tratando de alejar esa imagen que vino a su mente, de él pidiéndole un favor a su padre. Si hiciera eso, ya no tendría esa pequeña libertar de sentirse un poco independiente de ese tipo. Y estaba seguro de que su padre se lo cobraría el doble, en varios sentidos.

Tarde se dio cuenta de su alterada reacción. Y cuando se recuperó, no alcanzó a esquivar el fuerte palmetazo que su padre le dio justo en el rostro, volteando su cara a un lado.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y tensó todo su cuerpo. Estaba tan enojado que no sintió dolor en su mejilla palpitante. En cambio, lo miró directamente a los ojos con furia contenida.

Y allí, en los ojos de su padre, vio un brillo de satisfacción.

Sin decir nada se volteó lentamente, casi obligándose a subir las escaleras, mientras se recordaba por qué diablos no volvía y le devolvía el golpe.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se desquitó con la puerta y la cerró de un estrepitoso golpe.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y las enterró en su pelo. Hizo una exhalación profunda y se contuvo las ganas de destrozar su cuarto.

Ya más tranquilo, se quitó las zapatillas y se sacó la remera por encima de la cabeza. Una ducha caliente le devolvería el sueño, pensó dirigiéndose al baño de su cuarto, tratando de distraerse.

Tomó una ducha caliente que le relajó todos los músculos. El agua le adhería el cabello a la frente y resbalaba por los músculos de su espalda mientras pensaba, que cada vez faltaba un poco menos para que se largara de allí. Tenía el dinero suficiente, solo debía esperar a terminar la secundaria. Por ahora solo tenía que aguantar, se dijo.

Salió de la ducha y envolvió una toalla blanca a sus caderas. Tomó otra y comenzó a frotarla en su oscuro cabello mientras salía del baño y caminaba hacia la ventana de su habitación.

Como guiado por una fuerza invisible su vista viajó de inmediato a la ventana de Sakura, en la casa de al lado. Como era de esperarse, la luz de su habitación estaba apagada a esas horas de la noche. Cerró la cortina y se giró hacia su cama. Dejó caer su toalla en el suelo y arrojó la otra después de terminar de secarse el cabello.

Apartó las sabanas y se acostó mirando el techo mientras recordaba que mañana tendría que asistir a clases. Suspiró con cansancio. Pero el recuerdo del rostro atormentado de Sakura lo hizo sonreír débilmente. Sinceramente a veces pensaba que era la única razón por la que asistía a clases. Ver esa mirada vidriosa de ojos verdes… Con esa imagen se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

En el próximo capi aparece Sakurita *w* y Sasuke la intimida XD. Tiene unos cuantos encuentros *w*.

COMENTEN! Por favor TT_TT

¡Nos vemos pronto!… besos *3*


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Como es sabido, los personajes de M. Kishimoto no me pertenecen. En cambio la historia sí es de mi creación.

Hola, Hola gente linda! paso a dejar el capi 2, espero que les guste!. Gracias por comentar, sus opiniones son interesantes. En este cap se van a responder algunas de sus preguntas.

Sasuke y Sakura tienen 17 años. A leer!

* * *

Capitulo 2

El ambiente cambio de forma drástica en cuanto puso un pie en el corredor. Las miradas se volvieron hacia ella, y las bulliciosas voces fueron bajando su tono hasta convertirse en susurros. Como si no hubiese nada más importante que atender toda la atención se posó sobre ella.

Al percibirlo Sakura bajó la vista y afirmó sus libros fuertemente contra su pecho. Se obligó a avanzar casi de forma autómata, a pesar de que su conciencia, traidora en aquellos momentos, le exigía que volviese sobre sus pasos y regresara, lejos de sus miradas y murmullos acusadores.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir sus miradas quemándole la espalda. Podía escuchar su nombre entre susurros. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Aquello era verdaderamente frustrante. A veces solía pensar que parecía que los días se volvían más largos y que aquello nunca acabaría. Cuando creía que todos ya se habían olvidado de ella y lo habían dejado estar, él empezaba a circular un nuevo rumor sobre ella. Y el ciclo iniciaba una vez más.

Se preguntó cuál sería el rumor de esta vez..., pero un segundo después se dijo que eso realmente no importaba. De qué servía saber, si dijera lo que dijera nadie la escucharía… El daño ya estaba hecho, no había nada que hacer.

De algún modo, en su ignorancia sentía que podía sobrellevarlo un poco mejor, de ese modo la carga era un poco más liviana. Es decir, enterarse de las falacias que estaban en boca de todos y no poder hacer nada para desmentirlo sería peor. Ya lo había experimentado antes, a veces era mejor no saber.

Se detuvo frente a su casillero y dentro guardó los libros que traía consigo. Tomó los libros que necesitaría en la siguiente clase, y luego lo cerró.

Aún le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de su siguiente clase. Esperaría allí, se dijo, y leería el libro que Ino le había prestado hace tiempo. Con un asentimiento comenzó a caminar hacia su clase de literatura.

Escaneó distraídamente los monótonos pasillos, cuidando de no cruzarse con él. Saludó con una sonrisa a las pocas personas que podían considerar amigos, que se iba encontrando de camino a clases. También ignoró las miradas mordaces que algunas chicas estilo porrista le dirigieron, así como sus groseros "susurros", que cualquiera que pasase a un metro y medio de distancia podría oír.

Frunció levemente el ceño mientras doblaba la esquina del corredor.

No podía entender a esas chicas. ¿Acaso era envidia lo que sentían?, pensó. Por que no recordaba haberles hecho nada para provocarlas. Y si fuera envidia estaban realmente locas, se dijo. Quién, en su sano juicio envidiaría su posición. Porque con gusto se la cedería a cualquiera.

Concluyó que lo que envidiaban, era la atención de Sasuke. El atractivo chico que era conocido, entre otras cosas, por ser algo bastante indiferente, con prácticamente la mayoría de las mujeres. Envidiaban esa atención, aunque no trajera nada bueno consigo…

Detuvo sus cavilaciones en cuanto escuchó una risa familiar sobre el murmullo de los demás alumnos.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Esa era la voz de Sasuke, y no estaba lejos. Su mirada viajó rápidamente por el corredor, buscándolo entre la multitud del alumnado. Sabía que lo mejor era evitar el contacto visual, pero…

Entonces lo vio. A unos cuantos metros más allá, avanzaba hacia ella.

Sasuke caminaba exudando seguridad en sí mismo con cada paso que daba en sus botas negras. Sus movimientos inspiraban confianza e intrepidez. La frente en alto y la espalda erguida mientras avanzaba con zancadas seguras.

Llevaba las manos enfundadas en unos vaqueros azules descoloridos y deshilachados que se amoldaban a sus fuertes piernas cuando las flexionaba. Sus dedos pulgares estaban fuera de los bolsillos y su pulgar derecho rozaba la gruesa cadena plateada que colgaba de la cinturilla del pantalón. Una chaqueta de cuero negro se ajustaba a sus anchos hombros y dejaba ver por la cremallera abierta, una camiseta negra con las iniciales de una banda de rock.

Lucía como si se hubiese peinado con los dedos y algunos mechones de su cabello negro caían rebeldes sobre su frente. Sus ojos negros se advertían somnolientos en aquella mañana, y sonreía juguetonamente mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Era más alto y fornido que la mayoría de los chicos, aparentaba más de diecisiete años de edad y era poseedor de una belleza brutal y de apariencia peligrosa. Típica del chico con el que te puedes quemar, si no estás preparada para medir las consecuencias.

Un ser horrible que podía lastimarte profundamente si se lo proponía, pensó.

Saliendo de su estupor advirtió dos cosas: él no estaba solo, iba con su grupo de amigos y Naruto le comentaba algo mientras reía y esto lo hacía sonreír.

Y él no la había visto. Aún, pensó. Y rápidamente comenzó a buscar una vía de escape entre la multitud.

El aseo de chicas capturó su atención de inmediato y se caminó con un poco de prisa en su dirección. En cuanto entró y cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra ella y exhaló temblorosamente el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Observó las paredes grises, el suelo gris moteado y el blanco de los lavamanos y las puertas de los baños. Sintió el olor a desinfectante y aromatizante de pisos. Por el silencio parecía que no había nadie allí, solo se oía el murmullo de afuera. Un minuto después se separó de la puerta y camino hasta el espejo.

Apoyó los libros sobre el mármol de los lavamanos. Enfundó las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros y contempló su reflejo.

Su suéter verde agua, sin hombros y un talle más grande, le quedaba algo suelto y las tiras de su top negro se asomaban debajo. Alzó la vista a sus grandes ojos verdes. Su expresión era preocupada y triste. Intentó componer una sonrisa y relajar su ceño, pero se notó tensa y se rindió en el intento.

Llevó una delicada mano a su cabello. Lo había vuelto a cortar ese fin de semana, ahora llegaba hasta la base de su cuello. Jamás lo dejaba crecer mucho más de eso, pues era de un claro color rosa y eso era poco común. Sasuke se había burlado de él desde que habían dejado de ser amigos y se había encargado de hacer que lo odiara. Ese estúpido y vergonzoso color rosa. Desde entonces lo había cortado.

La amargura la invadió y se atascó en su garganta. Sus ojos se nublaron en cuanto comenzó a recordar cuanto había cambiado el antiguo Sasuke. Ese niño inocente y tímido, con el que había compartido secretos, travesuras, risas y una hermosa amistad. Su mejor amigo…

Y su primer amor.

La vez que él rompió su amistad, ese día ella había reunido valor para confesarle sus sentimientos. Sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo. Ella tenía nueve años, pero lo había amado con todo su pequeño corazón. Él era el valiente jovencito que la había defendido de los niños que se metían con ella. El único que se no se había burlado de ella cuando le contó que le encantaba jugar fútbol y hacer cosas de chicos. El chico por el que estuvo dispuesta a hacer un montón de idioteces para verlo sonreír, sobre todo cuando Mikoto murió y él estuvo tan desolado.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de confesarle que lo quería, algo la hizo detenerse. Percibió la frialdad que había en los ojos de Sasuke antes de que le dijera que ya no podían ser amigos. Porque ella era una traidora y él la odiaba.

Y entonces se había convertido en un monstruo horrendo, que encontraba placer en atormentarla.

Sasuke, el que le había estrujado el corazón y luego pisoteado. Su peor pesadilla.

Y sin embargo no podía odiarlo lo suficiente.

Sentía un profundo y agudo dolor. Porque, aunque un poco tarde, se había dado cuenta del por qué Sasuke la odiaba. Lo sabía, pero igual no podía perdonarlo por esa razón. Solo sabía que el único traidor era él.

Él y su debilidad, oculta tras esa fachada de tipo duro.

Suspiró temblorosamente y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces Sasuke se había encargado de humillarla, de esparcir rumores horribles. Solía burlarse de ella por ser inteligente y tener las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, por su cabello, porque era demasiado alegre e ingenua, porque era virgen y por muchas otras estúpidas razones.

Una vez inventó que había perdido la virginidad con el chico más inmaduro e infectado de acné de la escuela. Y nadie quiso acercársele por un buen tiempo. Los chicos la rehuían como a la peste, y si bien al principio creyó que fue por ese estúpido rumor, al final se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que ningún chico se acercaba, era porque: ella era la presa de Sasuke.

El chico más temido de la escuela. El chico con el cual no querías cruzarte en el camino. Podía sonreír juguetonamente y bromear, pero todos sabían que hubo un tiempo en el que se cargó a todo aquel en la escuela que se metió con él. Y todos los que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo, ahora lo respetaban y evitaban llamar su atención.

Sasuke era el amo de aquella escuela y todos lo sabían. Por eso nunca nadie había salido en su rescate. Ni ella había pedido ayuda. Puede que no lo pareciera, pero ella podía ser bastante orgullosa, y además era amable, no quería involucrar a nadie entre Sasuke y ella.

Pegó un brinco cuando sonó el timbre, indicando el cambio de hora y el inicio de su próxima clase.

Oh diablos, pensó. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y tomó sus libros apresuradamente, para luego precipitarse fuera del aseo de chicas.

Casi trotó de camino a clase y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar que Sasuke compartía esa clase con ella.

Con dos suaves golpes, la puerta se abrió. El profesor de literatura, un hombre atractivo y pulcramente vestido de negro, se asomó por la puerta y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

―Señorita Haruno, es raro verla llegar tarde a mis clases ―comentó con extrañeza Kakashi, que aunque era joven, tenía sus canas y que solo lo hacían ver más atractivo―. Busque un asiento, la clase acaba de comenzar―dijo en tono reprobatorio mientras se hacía a un lado.

―oh, discúlpeme profesor ―Sakura avanzó y se detuvo un segundo paseando la vista por el salón en busca de un asiento.

Encontró un único lugar libre y fue en su dirección. Un movimiento detrás del banco la indujo a alzar la vista, y vio a Sasuke sentado allí.

.

Sasuke alzó la vista y se reclinó en el asiento en cuanto vio a Sakura dirigiéndose hacia el banco frente a él. Posó sus penetrantes ojos oscuros en ella, adoptando una mirada fría y de aburrimiento. Ella se detuvo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y afirmó sus libros fuertemente contra su pecho.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa al verla dudar y empezó a juguetear con la lapicera en sus dedos, haciéndola girar.

Cuando vio que Sakura se estaba tardando demasiado, dijo:

―No voy a morderte, Sakura ―su voz grave y masculina se escuchó sobre el murmullo de los demás. Sonrió juguetonamente cuando Sakura apartó la vista, mostrándose incomoda―. Créeme que no lo haría… ni aunque me lo rogaras ―insistió en tono juguetón mientras apoyaba los codos en el banco. Se había quitado la chaqueta y los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron cuando lo hizo.

Algunos alumnos rieron ante el comentario, otros empezaron un nuevo murmullo.

Sakura se removió inquieta.

―¡Silencio! ―espetó el profesor golpeando su escritorio con la palma de la mano y sorprendiendo a varios―. Sakura, toma asiento así puedo continuar con esta clase ―completó bajando el tono un par de decibeles.

―s-sí, lo siento ―Sakura reanudó su andar hacia el banco y se acomodó en él con movimientos torpes bajo la penetrante mirada de Sasuke.

Como Sasuke seguía inclinado hacia delante con los codos apoyados sobre el banco, pudo sentir el suave aroma a champú del cabello de Sakura. Se reclinó hacia atrás y siguió mirándola fijamente.

La observó acomodarse nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y notó que evitaba hacer demasiados movimientos. Para evitar llamar la atención, supuso disfrutando de su incomodidad.

Él había pensado que Sakura no vendría ese día a la escuela. Y hasta que no la vio entrar por la puerta del salón, había creído que el día sería completamente aburrido.

.

Sakura sentía como Sasuke le perforaba la espalda con su mirada. Se estremeció involuntariamente, y seguido escuchó una suave risa masculina a su espalda. Se mordió el labio e intentó ignorar con todas sus fuerzas, al chico que tenia detrás.

―Bien. El día de hoy tuve una charla con la directora de este colegio… y me encomendó una pequeña tarea ―Kakashi tomó el montón de hojas ordenadamente apiladas en su escritorio y las entregó a los alumnos de la primera fila ―. Pásenlas para atrás. Esos son formularios de orientación vocacional ―comentó paseando la vista por los alumnos mientras esperaba a que todos tuvieran uno.

Sakura tomó una hoja y se volvió para entregar el resto a Sasuke.

Evitó mirarlo a los ojos, pero cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke rozando los suyos su mirada buscó la de él.

Sasuke la miró intensamente.

Ella apartó la mirada.

Él reprimió una sonrisa y deslizó las hojas de la mano de Sakura. Tomó una y las restantes las pasó para atrás por encima de su cabeza, sin girarse.

Kakashi se apoyó en su escritorio y prosiguió ―Deben completarlo con sus intereses del futuro. Qué es lo que tiene pensado estudiar al terminar la secundaria ―tomó un pequeño libro de su escritorio y lo abrió ―. Tiene veinte minutos para rellenarlos. Y por favor, absténganse de escribir tonterías. ―dicho esto se concentró en su libro e ignoró a los alumnos, o simuló hacerlo.

Sakura miró su formulario y sin pensarlo dos veces, escribió a lo que pensaba dedicarse el resto de su vida. Fisioterapeuta. Y estudiaría en la universidad local.

Sabía que era una carrera privada, pero era a lo que quería hacer, simplemente porque quería ayudar a las personas a recuperarse de las lesiones tanto físicas como psicológicas. Y trabajaría para costearse la carrera, pues no quería ser una carga para su madre, ni para su padrastro. Que si bien no era un hombre tacaño, ella no quería aprovecharse de su amabilidad.

Sonrió débilmente. Su padrastro era un hombre sobreprotector con ambas mujeres en su nueva familia. Su madre lo había conocido siete años atrás. Era cardiólogo en el hospital local y ambos estaban muy enamorados y felizmente casados desde hace cinco años. Él había dejado su apartamento para venirse a vivir con ellas y las había ayudado un montón, por eso Sakura no quería pedirle nada más, ya las había ayudado mucho siendo el hombre de la casa y un buen padre.

En cuanto terminó de completarlo se levantó y se lo entregó al profesor, que lo recibió con un asentimiento sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Cuando volvió a su banco vio a Sasuke reclinado sobre su asiento y con las manos detrás de su cabeza en una postura relajada. Miraba hacia la ventana, a nada en particular y tenía una expresión seria y reflexiva. Sus ojos estaban levemente entornados, dejando apreciar sus oscuras y largas pestanas. Y mordía la esquina de su labio inferior por dentro.

.

Sasuke observó el cielo nublado de aquella tarde de invierno y dejó que su mente vagara sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer en el futuro, después de terminar la secundaria.

La verdad, es que a veces solía pensar que no lo soportaría más y se largaría antes de poder terminarla. Pero en caso de que pudiera terminar, el resultado sería el mismo.

Trabajar.

Eso era lo que se le venía a la mente cuando los profesores o cualquiera que fuera, le preguntaba que haría después, en el futuro.

Él no podría estudiar ninguna carrera, seguir un régimen y una rutina. Eso sería aburrido. Ni hablar de tener que costeársela solo mientras pagara algún alquiler, comida y demás.

No encontraba nada que le interesase. Además, ya tenía algo a lo que disfrutaba dedicarse:

Repara autos, restaurarlos y conducirlos. Sí. Ya se dedicaba a eso y pensaba seguir haciéndolo, porque era su pasión. Y no necesitaba estudiar para dedicarse a eso, ya había aprendido bastante. Solo necesitaba un auto averiado y él, de alguna manera encontraría la forma de repararlo.

Usaría sus propios métodos para resolver problemas, como siempre había sido en su dura vida.

Asique simplemente escribió "Trabajar". Y entregó la hoja.

././././.

Tomó sus cosas y se levanto de su sitio cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo. Esperó que gran parte de los alumnos salieran del aula antes de irse. Cuando estuvo a la altura de la puerta, escuchó a su profesor decir:

―Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo sobre esto luego. ¿De acuerdo? ―la voz indulgente de Kakashi lo hizo detenerse en su sitio.

Oh, ahí vamos de nuevo, pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

No necesitó pensar demasiado para saber a qué se refería con "esto".

Otro profesor que quería meterse en su jodida vida. Por qué no respetaba sus intereses. Era su maldita vida, pensó.

Ni siquiera volteó, siguió avanzando y se internó en la multitud de alumnos que se dirigían a la cafetería.

Negó con la cabeza. Aquellas personas que pensaban que si no ibas a la universidad no serias nadie, nunca se terminaban, pensó.

Todos debían ir a la universidad y si no pensabas igual, trataban de lavarte el cerebro o jugar con tu orgullo para que lo hicieras. Parecían no entender que para asistir a una universidad debes estar interesado, motivado y tener buena voluntad, de otro modo fracasarías desde el comienzo.

Si decías que no tenías los recursos para poder seguir, ellos hablaban de becas y que hoy en día podías valerte con eso. Pero no era así, para empezar, conseguir una beca no era tan fácil. Y aun con una beca necesitabas otro ingreso. Y si trabajabas, no podías cobrar esa beca porque debías estudiar. Al diablo con eso, pensó.

Trabajaría en el taller y viviría de lo que amaba. Y si el día de mañana podía tener su propio taller de restauradores y sus propios empleados, pues bienvenido sea, pensó. Porque en eso, sí que era ambicioso.

―Hey ¡te estoy hablando! ―una pesada mano se apoyó en su hombro.

Eso lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

Sasuke miró a su derecha y vio a Naruto mirándolo con preocupación.

―Qué te pasa, no me contestabas desde hace un buen rato ―expresó Naruto quitando su mano― ¿Tienes problemas? ―preguntó mirándolo con suspicacia.

Sasuke observó su expresión― No, no los tengo ―repuso con el ceño fruncido. A veces no podía tolerar que Naruto lo mirara así, como intentando ver a través de él ―. Solo tengo hambre… y estaba ignorándote ―reanudó su marcha y Naruto lo siguió.

―Sí, como sea. Muy típico de ti, ignorándome cuando te hablo ―expuso su amigo relajando el ceño. Enfundó las manos en su chaqueta azul―. Sabes, algún día me perderás y lo lamentarás ―expresó con falso tono ofendido.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa. Y recordó algo ―Lo único que lamento, es que todavía no me devuelvas mi dinero ―advirtió―. Tú eres el que lo lamentará si no me lo regresas.

―Hmp, deberías agradecer el nivel de confianza que te tengo, como para pedirte dinero ―repuso Naruto, fingiendo desaprobación.

―Tú deberías agradecerme por no darte una paliza cuando creó que te la mereces ―Sasuke empujó la puerta del comedor y la soltó para que golpeara a su amigo.

Naruto la detuvo con una mano ―Oh, me gustaría verte intentándolo. Apuesto a que morderías el polvo como cuando corríamos en la pista.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula. En eso tenía razón. Las últimas dos veces Naruto le había ganado por centímetros. En la carrera y en la revancha. Y el muy idiota se había retirado con la victoria.

―¿Sabes qué? te cobrare intereses y luego te pateare el trasero ―repuso Sasuke con enojo, dirigiéndose a la fila que esperaba por su almuerzo.

Naruto rió por haber picado en su orgullo. Su celular sonó y lo tomó de su bolsillo mientras seguía riendo. Luego paró en seco leyendo sus mensajes.

― ¡Diablos, sí! ―expresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke advirtió que su amigo se había quedado atrás y se volteó a mirarlo.

Lo vio quieto y mirándolo felizmente.

Frunció más aun el ceño. Naruto lo miró y leyó la expresión de "qué rayos te pasa" en su mirada.

―Ah, es Hinata ―contestó Naruto rascándose la cabeza―. Quiere hablar conmigo ―agregó sonriente.

Sasuke casi se rió de su cara de idiota.

―Entonces vete ―dijo en tono obvio manteniendo su ceño―. ¿O esperas que te acompañe?―ironizó.

―Definitivamente No ―repuso de inmediato Naruto mientras se giraba y se dirigía a las puertas del comedor.

Sasuke lo observó salir por las puertas y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía imperceptiblemente. Luego volvió a la fila. Cuando fue su turno pidió un almuerzo grande y cargado, pagó y se sentó a comer con Juugo, Suigetsu, Lee y Neji, unos amigos.

././././.

Después de una larga y exhaustiva charla con Kakashi sobre sus intereses del futuro, que fue prácticamente un monólogo de este último, Sasuke estaba muy disgustado.

Entendía que su profesor solo se estaba preocupando por él, pero estaba cansado de escuchar decir lo mismo a todos ellos.

Suspiró con cansancio. Ya había terminado sus clases por hoy. Tenía que pasar por casa y luego ir trabajar en el taller hasta tarde.

Bien, eso me despejara, pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por sus oscuros cabellos, despeinándolos ansiosamente.

Sostuvo su mochila sobre el hombro mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la planta baja.

Tendría bastante trabajo que atender con esto de que su primo, Itachi, se iría en un par de semanas a Canadá a ver al resto de la familia y a administrar el nuevo taller. Lo había invitado, pero él tenía trabajo que hacer. Tenía que resolver un problema eléctrico en uno de los autos antes del día siguiente. También debería hacer algunas compras, antes de volver a casa, pensó.

Estaba sumido en estos pensamientos mientras caminaba por los corredores. Cuando dobló en la esquina del pasillo, sintió un fuerte impacto en el pecho que lo hizo detenerse. Su mochila resbaló por su hombro hasta caer al suelo.

No fue hasta que su mente procesó un débil quejido, que comprendió que alguien había tropezado con él. De mal humor miró hacia abajo, preparado para discutir con el idiota… Y entonces la vio.

Oh, el día se pone mejor, pensó. Sakura estaba frente a él, sobándose la frente mientras veía sus libros esparcidos por el suelo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y adoptó una mirada fría.

―Deberías fijarte por donde caminas ―espetó rudamente.

Sakura pegó un pequeño respingo de sorpresa. Gimió internamente mientras sentía como la sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos, y por un fugaz momento se planteó darse la vuelta y escapar, pero se abstuvo.

Lentamente elevó la vista y lo miró con desconcierto en sus ojos verdes.

―Y-yo…lo siento ―se disculpó nerviosamente―. No te vi, Sasuke...-

Sasuke avanzó despacio, y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

―Siempre eres tan torpe ¿verdad? ―habló en una afirmación mientras adoptaba una postura enfadada. Algunos mechones de su cabello negro cayeron sobre su frente cuando se inclinó hacia ella, que era más bajita y menuda. Le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla y tenía un cuerpo de contextura pequeña.

―… ― Sakura lo miró detenidamente percibiendo la frialdad de sus ojos y ese _no sé qué_ indescifrable que siempre escondían los ojos de Sasuke. Al cabo de un rato, se removió incomoda y nerviosa.

Al verla así, como una pequeña niña, frágil y atrapada, Sasuke tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. No obstante siguió con el juego. Fingió un suspiro irritado. Se cruzó de brazos en actitud arrogante, y durante un segundo se limitó a observar su nerviosismo.

Sakura tragó compulsivamente apartando la mirada― Te dije que lo siento ―insistió mientras retrocedía, alejándose de él―, no ha sido a propósito...yo―

Se cortó cuando Sasuke posó sorpresivamente, una mano contra la pared detrás de su cabeza, acorralándola.

Ella se vio envuelta por su aroma masculino a sándalo y limón. De reojo miró su firme y masculina mano, y como se tensaba su chaqueta marcando los fuertes músculos de su brazo. Él ladeó la cabeza buscando su mirada y una vez más, ella se encontró con sus fríos ojos negros.

Sorprendida por la intrusión de su espacio se preparó para acusarlo, pero antes de poder decir nada, Sasuke se adelantó.

―Por qué no nos haces un favor a ambos y evitas cruzarte en mi camino, ¿Quieres? ―señaló en tono aburrido a centímetros de su rostro.

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar sus hirientes palabras. Suspiró temblosamente. Y dejó pasar unos segundos antes de decir:

―¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ―sus ojos se empañaron ―. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerme esto?- expresó en un hilo de voz. Su labio inferior tembló y lo mordió para que dejara de hacerlo.

Aquello empezaba a incomodarle a él también.

Por un segundo, posó los ojos en sus temblorosos labios, luego elevó la vista a sus ojos vidriosos.

―Cuando me aburra de ti ―repuso en tono gélido.

Habló tan fríamente, que ella sintió deseos de sacudirlo. Acaso no quedaba ni un rastro de su mejor amigo, pensó amargamente. Tragó el nudo en su garganta.

―Éramos amigos… y sin embargo tú… ―parpadeó las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse― … ¿Por qué no puedes ser como antes?

Otra vez esa mierda, pensó Sasuke empezando a hastiarse. Quitó la mano de la pared y se reclinó. Endureció el rostro.

―Nunca seremos amigos de nuevo ―remarcó entre dientes. Hizo una pausa, y con una mueca perversa en los labios escupió―. Ese Sasuke, del que todos se burlaron, ya no existe.

Entonces Sakura apretó los puños, frustrada. Negándose a aceptar que Sasuke ya no era la misma persona de antes, y que no podía cambiar. Tomó valor y dijo.

―No, eso no es cierto ―insistió, presionando un dedo en el pecho de Sasuke―. Sigue aquí… oculto bajo esta fachada que tú has creado ―estaba a punto de colapsar. Pero se negó a hacerlo enfrente de él. No enfrente de él, o no me lo perdonaré, se dijo para sí.

Una sombra oscura cayó sobre los ojos de Sasuke. Capturó su mano en la suya y los músculos de su mandíbula se contrajeron peligrosamente.

―No vuelvas a tocarme ―espetó fríamente. Ella intentó librarse de su agarre, pero él no la soltó―.Y deja de hacer como si me conocieras ―la soltó bruscamente―. ¡Porque no lo haces!

La observó impaciente por unos minutos, visiblemente molesto, antes de girarse dándole la espalda. Recuperó su mochila y la acomodó sobre un hombro.

―No sabes nada de mí ¿entiendes? ―espetó. Y dicho esto, se alejó de ella con furiosas zancadas en dirección a la salida.

Sakura observó su ancha espalda mientras se alejaba, y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Se arrodillo en el suelo y lentamente comenzó a recoger sus cosas con manos temblorosas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el creciente dolor en su pecho y la angustia que le atenazaba la garganta.

Quizás fuera cierto, se dijo. Quizás ya no quedaba rastros de su mejor amigo. Pero algo en su interior se negaba a aceptarlo. Él le había causado mucho dolor, y no podía perdonarlo. Pero una pequeña parte dentro de ella, quería devuelta a su viejo amigo.

* * *

COMENTEN! :D.

Van a pasar un par de cositas antes de que Sakura saque su trigresa interior. XD jajaja.

Y vamos a hacer sufrir un poco al Uchiha. u_u ( lo siento Sasuke, te lo mereces :P, no me mates XD)

COMENTEN! XD


	4. Chapter 3

Hola gente linda!

Gracias por las correcciones! ;). Suelo ser despistada cuando escribo después de las 1am o_0 *, asique puede que encuentren algún error por ahí TT-TT…avísenme si ven algunos, gracias :D.

Para las personas a las que no les gusta la historia: Bueno sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, y yo no obligaré a nadie a leer algo que nos les gusta. Asique buen viaje! (*u*)/. :P

Hablando en serio. Como autora de esta historia les aconsejaría que no se apresuren tomar conclusiones. Personalmente, quiero que los personajes vayan creciendo (emocionalmente) mientras la historia va trascurriendo, (algo así como en este anime ;D), además si Sakura fuera como queremos que sea desde el principio, esta historia seria como muchas otras… y terminaría demasiado rápido ;D. ¡Por supuesto que yo también adoro a las Sakura patea traseros! \\(*0*)/

En fin, ustedes deciden si quieren seguir leyendo ;D (Obvio, me encantaría que dijeran que ¡SÍ! :D). Por mi parte ya no los molesto más! ^3^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de M. Kishimoto no me pertenecen. En cambio la historia sí es de mi creación.

* * *

Capitulo 3

.

―¡Iré a traer unos repuestos allá atrás!

Itachi elevó la voz sobre el volumen de la música. _Want you bad_ de _The Offspring,_ sonaba en la vieja radio portátil situada entre los trofeos del bisabuelo Madara, un legendario ex corredor del DAKAR; ahora estos reposaban en una de las estanterías contra la pared sin revocar del taller.

Sasuke asintió sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, como única señal de que lo había oído.

―Avísame si alguien me busca ―agregó Itachi. El sonido de su voz se fue apagando mientras se alejaba por la puerta posterior del taller, que conducía a un depósito, un baño y las escaleras al departamento de arriba, lugar donde Itachi vivía temporalmente.

Bajo el capó de un _Chevrolet Impala_ , Sasuke conectó el motor de arranque que acababa de reparar. Estaba en cortocircuito, por lo que no funcionaba. Consecuentemente, el auto no encendía. Problema que hubiera llevado a muchos a comprar un nuevo burro, pero para Sasuke el problema tenía una solución, y una no muy compleja.

Cuando terminó de ajustarlo bien y revisar las conexiones, se irguió y comenzó a limpiarse la grasa de las manos con un trapo. Después fue detrás del volante, insertó las llaves en el contacto y probó encender el motor.

Efectivamente, arrancó.

Una sonrisa imperceptible adornó sus labios. Satisfecho con su trabajo, salió del auto y cerró el capó. Secó el sudor de sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano y echó un vistazo al reloj analógico con motivos de truecas y engranajes colgado en una pared llena de posters de autos clásicos y mujeres despampanantes.

Eso es todo por hoy, pensó. Debía volver a casa, y al menos tratar de leer algo para el examen del día siguiente. Mientras pensaba en esto, su primo regresó con los repuestos que buscaba en mano, y un par de botellas de agua.

―Veo que has terminado ―su primo dejó los repuestos en el banco a su derecha, y le lanzó una botella.- Buen trabajo.

Sasuke la atrapó en el aire. Se apoyó en el lateral del auto y miró a su primo a los ojos mientras desenroscaba la tapa.

Había algo que no tenía muy claro.

―¿Te vas él siguiente sábado? ―preguntó alzando la voz.

Itachi bajó el volumen de la radio, y puso las manos en las caderas.

―Sí, el siguiente sábado…, pero si algo surge, a más tardar puedo salir el domingo temprano.

Sasuke asintió y luego bebió un largo sorbo. En una semana su primo viajaría a Canadá. Se iría por tiempo indefinido. Visitaría a su familia, que vivía allí y que hace alrededor de un año que no visitaba.

Itachi viajaba constantemente a Canadá, y de regreso. Pero desde que Sasuke había empezado a trabajar para él, ya iban a ser tres años, lo había hecho con menos frecuencia. Al punto de que el ultimo año no había viajado a su lugar natal.

Sasuke nunca le había hablado de la magnitud de los problemas que tenia con su padre, pero lógicamente, Itachi era consciente de que su relación no era buena.

Por su lado, Itachi nunca había sido cercano a Fugaku, su relación se había deteriorado desde la muerte de Mikoto, cuando Fugaku dejo de tener contacto con la familia. Pero su primo sí sabía de los demás problemas en los que solía meterse Sasuke. Las peleas y demás, por eso no sospechaba que a veces era su padre quien lo golpeaba. También era consciente, de la clase de gente que lo buscaba para que formara parte de ellos. Gente que no era más que basura de la sociedad.

Sasuke no era tan idiota coma liarse con ese tipo de basura de gente, pero apreció que Itachi se preocupara por él, justo cuando creía que no significaba nada para nadie.

Sasuke bebió el último sorbo de su botella, y seguido secó con el dorso de la mano el agua que le resbalaba por la comisura del labio.

―¿Ya tienes todo listo?... ¿hay algo que necesites?

Itachi sonrió.

―Todo en orden. Solo tengo que terminar todo mis encargos antes del sábado ―cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra y paseó la vista alrededor―. Cuando me valla, tu estarás a cargo. Llamaré a Pain, _el baterista_ , para que te dé una mano.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, y se preparó para lo que diría a continuación.

―Pero, sabes que si quieres, puedes venir conmigo y ayudarme en el nuevo taller ―hizo una breve pausa, y agregó con tono firme―. Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Sasuke suspiró silenciosamente.

¿Quería ir con él y largarse de allí?... Maldita sea que sí.

Pero aun era demasiado pronto, y quería planearlo un poco más…

Pasar más tiempo con sus amigos.

Terminar la secundaria.

Correr una última vez…

Olvidarse de esa estúpida obsesión de atormentar a Sakura…

Evitó seguir la línea de pensamientos a lo que conducía esto último.

Sonrió tensamente. Eres un maldito masoquista, se dijo.

―Gracias por la oferta Itachi ―se giró para tirar la botella en el cesto de basura.-Pero esperaré un poco más antes de ir.

Itachi asintió una vez, pero no del todo convencido.

No le gustaba la idea de dejar a su pequeño primo solo. Sabía que él no era un idiota que pondría el pie en el lugar equivocado, pero también sabía que Sasuke era un obstinado orgulloso que no pediría ayuda si la necesitase.

No sabía cuánto le tomaría volver, quizás más de un año.

Trató de no darle más vueltas al asunto. Aun tenía una semana y quizás cambiara de opinión, fue su pensamiento. Y si no, le pediría a Pain que le pusiera un ojo encima y lo llamara si algo ocurría.

Asintiendo a estos pensamientos se permitió relajarse de momento.

―Está bien, Sasuke, ya has terminado por hoy. Ve a casa ―se giró y comenzó a desenvolver los repuestos de su protección―.Te veo mañana.

Sasuke le dio las llaves del _Impala,_ para que las guardara. Y tras lavarse las manos y quitar cualquier rastro de grasa, se marchó a casa.

.

Cuando estuvo de regreso en casa, no encontró a su padre allí. En cambio, encontró un desastre de botellas y vasos rotos. Rastro de que su padre había estado bebiendo de nuevo y desquitado su enojo en un arranque de furia.

Suspiró de cansancio al pensar que él seria quien tendría que limpiar todo eso.

Diciéndose a sí mismo que lo haría más tarde, entró en la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar. Le gustaba cocinar y tenía un gran apetito, quizás fuera porque gastaba mucha energía todos los días y por su robusto tamaño.

Después de cenar milanesas napolitanas, guardó las sobras en el refrigerador y empezó a limpiar con fatiga. En veinte minutos estaba sacando la basura.

Cuando salió al porche de su casa, se percató de que ya había anochecido. La fresca brisa nocturna le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos cuando abrió la reja del portón y salió a la vereda. Colocó la basura en el canasto, a salvo de los perros vagabundos.

―¡Sakura!, ¡Mebuki te necesita!

Sasuke se limpió las manos en su camiseta gris sin mangas, y miró por encima del hombro a la casa de al lado.

La casa de Sakura era poco más grande que la de él, también de dos plantas. Pero tenía grandes ventanales con marcos de madera barnizada, era de paredes color durazno, y poseía un jardín con césped y lleno de flores de todo tipo, desde rosas a pequeños cactus; algunas en macetas de muchos colores. Tenía también, reposeras de madera con cojines colorinches y una mesa de hierro entramado pintada de blanco. La cerca de madera le llegaba a la altura de las caderas, y había sido pintada recientemente de color rojo, por Kizashi mismo.

A su lado, la casa de Sasuke contrastaba enormemente con aquella. Una parecía llena de vida y felicidad y la otra reflejaba tristeza y olvido. Las plantas de Mikoto habían muerto hace años y a la casa le faltaba una nueva mano de pintura.

―¡Ya voy! ―contestó una juvenil voz femenina.

Sasuke la divisó en el jardín, y la atrapó a tiempo con su mirada fija en él.

Entonces recordó que la había estado evitando hace una semana y media. Desde que habían discutido no había vuelto a molestarla, ni mirarla siquiera.

La estudió por unos segundos.

Ella estaba sentada en una de las reposeras y en su regazo acariciaba a Ramón, un pequeño gato negro, que a veces por las noches se colaba en el árbol fuera de su ventana y empezaba a maullar diabólicamente, sin dejarlo pegar un ojo.

Su cabello ondulaba con la suave brisa nocturna y parecía fantasmalmente delicada con ese suéter blanco y sus pantalones jeans cortos.

Después de apenas unos segundos de contacto visual, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de angustia y frunciendo levemente el ceño apartó la mirada. Puso a Ramón en el suelo y se levantó, para después encaminarse a la puerta de su casa. Ramón se colaba entre sus piernas de vez en cuando reclamando su atención.

―Buenas noches, hijo.

Sasuke desvió la vista de la espalda de Sakura, al hombre que lo miraba fijamente desde el umbral de la casa, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Asintió hacia él y le devolvió el saludo.

―Cómo va todo en el taller ―preguntó el padrastro de Sakura, haciéndose a un lado cuando ella se adentró en la casa sin voltear a ver ni una vez.

―Todo va sobre ruedas, señor Kizashi ―respondió de manera despreocupada mientras veía a Sakura desaparecer dentro la casa ―. Me mantiene ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Kizashi asintió, y por un momento se quedó viéndolo sin decir nada.

Desde allí, Sasuke podía observar su semblante regio y formidable. Kizashi era un hombre robusto y alto. La luz del interior de la casa solo acentuaba su porte intimidatorio en la oscuridad nocturna. Y si bien no podía estar seguro, le pareció que lo miraba con expresión inescrutable. Por un breve instante creyó que sabía de la _relación_ de Sakura y él, y que lo mandaría al diablo y algo más. Pero descartó ese pensamiento al recordar la naturaleza de Sakura. A ella no le gustaba involucrar a los demás en sus problemas y darles más preocupaciones, de las que ya podían tener.

Kizashi carraspeó y se rascó la barbilla.

―Quizás me pase por allí. Necesito que le eches un vistazo al BMW. Creó que las protecciones del caño escape están flojas y por eso hace ese ruido. Ya sabes ese ruido que―

―¡Kizashi, ven aquí un segundo! ¡Necesito mover esto!

Era la voz la señora Mebuki. Kizashi resopló y se disculpó. Le prometió que cualquier día visitaría el taller. Sasuke le respondió que él mismo se encargaría de solucionar su problema y luego de despedirse, entró en la casa.

Kizashi fue el que empezó a mantener conversaciones con él. Sasuke solía ser muy evasivo con este, pues siempre le daba la sensación de que sabía lo que estaba pensando. Y parecía como si quisiera mostrarse, forzadamente amable con él.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Sasuke pensó que solo sentía lastima, ya que debía oír los gritos de su padre cuando estaba ebrio y lo insultaba, o simplemente porque era consciente de su situación.

Sacudiendo la cabeza cerró la puerta principal. No podía posponer más sus deberes si quería aprobar el examen del día siguiente. Subió a su habitación.

Pero antes necesitaba una ducha, se dijo desvistiéndose de camino al baño.

.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a enjabonarse el cuerpo, fue consciente de lo agarrotados que tenía los músculos y de que estaba realmente cansado.

Esa semana había estado muy absorto en su trabajo, tratando de mantenerse ocupado y de no tener tiempo para pensar demasiado. No quería admitirlo, ni a él mismo siquiera, pero había hecho lo posible para evitar darle vueltas a algo que le carcomía la cabeza, desde que tuvo aquella discusión con Sakura hace más de una semana. Había intentado, inútilmente, refrenar aquellos pensamientos.

Aquel encuentro había dejado un sabor un tanto amargo en su boca.

Tomó un poco de champú y comenzó a frotarse el pelo con los ojos cerrados.

Sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos con ella. Había sido más rudo que nunca, y la había dejado al borde de las lágrimas. Y ella nunca lloraba o se quebraba frente a él.

Si se quebraba siempre lo hacía donde nadie la viera. Ella siempre había sido así. Siempre se levantaba cuando él la empujaba, y seguía adelante ignorándolo.

Eso además de frustrarlo por no poder derrumbarla, era algo que envidiaba de ella.

A pesar de su padre había muerto y su madre debía sacrificarse por ambas, Sakura había sido una niña alegre y enérgica. Había sido un apoyo para él durante su amistad, porque ella siempre había sido la más fuerte de los dos.

Frustrado, golpeó la pared de la ducha con un puño.

Se lo había confirmado en el último encuentro.

Incluso después de todo el daño que le había hecho. Ella seguía creyendo en él. En que el antiguo Sasuke no estaba perdido. Le había dicho en palabras claras que todo en él era una fachada y que se escondía debajo de eso.

Nadie había tenido los huevos suficientes para decirle algo como aquello hasta ahora.

Eso había tocado algo dentro de él. Y no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo que enojándose consigo mismo, se había desquitado con ella. Como siempre, se dijo.

Ella tenía un corazón tan grande, que no podía odiarlo. No, no Sakura.

Pero estaba malditamente seguro de que jamás lo perdonaría.

Y eso está bien por mí, se dijo apretando los ojos con fuerza.

Porque él no quería su perdón. No lo merecía, por eso nunca se disculparía.

Cerró la ducha y tanteó una toalla.

Tal vez debería alejarse de Sakura por un tiempo. Todo esto empezaba a molestarle a él también.

Quizás… sea yo el que tenga que evitar cruzarme en su camino, murmuró para sí mientras salía del baño frotándose una toalla en la cabeza.

Pero parecía más fácil decirlo… ―"Solo tengo que mantenerme lejos de ella" ―se repitió.

. /.

Ino se retocaba el maquillaje mientras veía su reflejo en el pequeño espejo en la puerta de su casillero. Cuando terminó, sacó su almuerzo, y lo cerró. Luego se giró hacia Sakura, que la miraba impaciente con los brazos cruzados.

―¿Qué esperas para contestarme? ―susurró Sakura en voz alta con un brillo de crispación en sus ojos verdes.

Ino acomodó su brillante melena rubia sobre un hombro y la miró inocentemente.

―¿De qué hablabas?

―Por favor Ino, no te hagas la desentendida conmigo ―descruzó los brazos y enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos mientras susurraba incrédula―. Acaba de decirme que me veo genial, ¡y que quiere almorzar conmigo!

Ino no contestó, en cambio reprimió una sonrisa.

―Por favor, dime que no es verdad. ¿Le has dicho a Neji que estoy interesada en él? ―insistió Sakura con desasosiego en su voz.

Ino rodó los ojos.

―Él solo me preguntó si le darías una oportunidad, y yo le dije que sí. Nada más ―contestó en tono despreocupado mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

Sakura pestañeó.

―¿Nada más? ¡Acaso estás loca! ―susurró demasiado fuerte―. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

Ino se acercó a ella y la tomó por sus hombros, ligeramente sacudiéndola.

\- Nada, ¿me escuchas? Lo único que vas a hacer, es dejar que él te coquetee y sea lindo contigo. Y si tú quieres, le vas a dar una oportunidad.

Sakura la miró desconcertada.

―No tengo ganas de salir con nadie, Ino… Estoy bien así.

Ino volvió a sacudirla.

―Frentona, míralo de este modo: dejar que Neji se acerque a ti, significa que él estará de tu lado. Además, se extinguirá ese falso mito de que eres lesbiana, o peor aún, que eres invisible y nadie se interesa en ti ―repuso, sonriendo juguetonamente.

Sakura la miró como si estuviese loca.

―¡No puedo salir con alguien solo para mi propio bien! Y tampoco si no me _gusta_ esa persona―susurró esto último.

―Nadie ha dicho nada sobre _ese tipo_ de gustar, Sakura… En todo caso, eso es algo que lo descubrirás cuando conozcas a la persona. ¿Y cómo esperas conocerla si nunca sales con nadie?

Buen punto, pensó Sakura. De pronto, ese pensamiento fue desplazado por otro más preocupante: Neji era uno de los amigo de Sasuke.

―¿Y si todo se trata de una jugada de Sasuke? ―murmuró en voz alta.

Ino la miró con genuina preocupación.

―Oh, lo siento Sakura. No había pensado en eso ―se afligió.

Sakura se libró de su agarre, y la tomó de las manos.

―No te preocupes, Ino ―la tranquilizó―. Sasuke no es de los que meten a sus amigos en estas cosa.- trató de convencerse a sí misma sobre eso también.

Los amigos de Sasuke siempre se habían mantenido al margen, y nunca se involucraban entre ellos. Él más bien, había mantenido a todos los chicos lejos de ella con rumores desagradables. Fueran o no amigos suyos.

Por lo menos, hasta ahora Sasuke nunca había hecho algo ten rastrero como involucrar a sus colegas en sus jugarretas, y tenía la fuerte intuición de que nunca lo haría. Pero no podía estar del todo segura cuando se trataba de él, pensó con amargura.

―Está bien. Si tú lo crees así… Solo piénsalo, y si Neji intenta algo le diré a Sai y Shikamaru que le pateen el trasero ―alzó un puño inspirada.

Sakura sonrió complaciente, sin disipar del todo el desconcierto en sus ojos verdes.

―Aun no he dicho que sí, ¿sabes? ―señaló, encaminándose al patio. Ino le siguió el paso ―.Lo único que sé de Neji, es que es uno de esos chicos fáciles que salen con chicas lindas.

No sé que ha visto en mí, murmuró para sus oídos.

Ino se llevó el dedo índice al mentón, fingiendo que lo pensaba detenidamente.

―Mmm… sí, es cierto ―la miró con diversión― No te estoy diciendo que seas su novia. Sal con él y diviértete, Sakura ―Puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió maliciosamente—. Solo deja que te invite a salir y que page por ti, desmiente esos rumores tontos sobre ti, y de paso conoce a un chico lindo ― le guiñó un ojo―.Luego solo deséchalo si no te gusta.

Sakura la miró indecisa, pero luego reprimió una sonrisa.

―Bueno, desde cuando te has vuelto todo un diablillo, Ino. Si no fueras mi mejor amiga, ya habría echado andar muy lejos de ti ―bromeó.

Ino rió. Luego compuso una mueca arrogante.

―Y nunca dejaré de serlo. Tú eres la única que me conoce debajo de este fantástico cuerpecito mío ―expresó señalándose a sí misma de arriba abajo.

Ambas comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo mientras buscaban un banco para almorzar.

Charlaron de temas triviales y rieron de bastante. Ino le contó unos cuantos chismes de gente que no conocía mientras ambas terminaban sus almuerzos. A Sakura le distrajo un ruidoso coro de risas masculinas y aplausos cercanos.

Se trataba nada menos que de los amigos de Sasuke.

Naruto hacía muecas y señas efusivamente, explicando algo a Juugo, mientras Lee y Suigetsu reían. Se preguntó de qué estarían hablando.

Vio a Neji observando la escena mientras sonreía. Tenía un aire pasivo y reservado, pero a juzgar por su largo historial, no era ninguna de las dos cosas, al menos en compañía de chicas.

Llevaba una chaqueta verde militar que le sentaba perfecta, y unos jean negros que se ajustaban a sus fuertes piernas cuando cruzaba los tobillos. El viento meció su larga melena castaña y él acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. De alguna forma, se las arreglaba para no tener nunca un pelo parado, y lucía siempre perfectamente guapo. Era apenas un par de centímetros más bajo que Sasuke y casi igual de fornido. Neji era el sub-capitán del equipo de futbol, y ocupaba el lugar que ocuparía Sasuke si perteneciera al equipo más temido entre las escuelas provinciales.

Neji se reclinó hacia atrás apoyándose en una mano.

Sakura descubrió que efectivamente Sasuke estaba con ellos. Y una esbelta pelirroja estaba sentada a su lado.

La reconoció como Karin, la líder de animadoras del equipo de futbol, la chica más codiciada por los hombres del la escuela. Poseedora de una hermosa y salvaje melena pelirroja, un cuerpo fantástico, labios carnosos y ojos color miel de mirada gatuna.

No recordaba haber tenido alguna vez contacto con ella, pero sabía que se le hacía más fácil hacer amigos varones, era bastante competitiva y mandamás, y era la líder de un séquito de animadoras _barbies_. Karin nunca la había mirado con envidia ni nada parecido, al parecer tenía bastante seguridad en sí misma, como para rebajarse a sentir envidia de una chica como Sakura. Alguien que se esforzaba por parecer sencilla y no llamar la atención. Su verdadero antagonista.

Exteriormente, se veían perfectos el uno para el otro, pensó Sakura. El lindo chico malo y la porrista más linda de la escuela.

Pero en la realidad, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba el compromiso, más bien ambos eran depredadores pasando el rato. Sin embargo, el interés que mostraba Karin por Sasuke parecía genuino. Podía decirlo por la forma en que Karin le pestañeaba y el modo en el que lo miraba. Parecía que en verdad le gustara. Y por la forma en que se inclinaba sobre él, prácticamente estaba sentada en su regazo. A Sasuke no parecía molestarle.

A diferencia de Neji, Sasuke llevaba sus vaqueros desgastados, una musculosa negra, y una camisa a cuadros blanca y roja anudada a la cintura. Estaba ligeramente despeinado como siempre, y reprimía una sonrisa mientras escuchaba la discusión de Juugo y Naruto.

Rodeó los hombros de Karin con un brazo.

Karin se pegó más a él, tratando de llamar su atención, y él sonriendo le susurró algo en su oído.

Entonces ella chilló y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro.

―¡Puedes creerlo, Sakura! ―rió Ino, y siguió con su monólogo.

Sakura asintió para Ino, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

Porque justo en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron.

Fueron apenas unos segundos. Negro contra jade.

Y luego Sasuke volvió la vista a Neji, haciendo como si no la hubiera visto.

Dos semanas atrás habría creído que él frunciría el ceño y luego vendría en su dirección para decirle algo estúpido tratando de molestarla o herirla. Pero ahora, como desde entonces, no sabía que esperar de él.

Desde que le había dicho que no se metiera en su camino, había sido él el que la había evitado todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando estaba a metros de distancia, la ignoraba. Sakura no podía explicar su conducta, pero no podía decir que la situación le disgustaba del todo. Ser ignorada por Sasuke era algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo.

El timbre de final del receso, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sakura se despabiló y juntó los restos del almuerzo.

―Será mejor que vallamos a clases ―dijo poniéndose de pie.

./././././..

Fue el último en llegar a la clase de química. Karin lo había demorado en las escaleras al primer piso. Se había puesto tan pesada, que prácticamente tuvo que sacársela de encima con una escusa barata.

Realmente los dos no estaban saliendo, solo pasaban el rato el uno con el otro. Y ahora que se rumoreaba que estaban juntos, la mayoría de las personas habían dejado de insinuárseles tan a menudo. Y eso de alguna forma era un respiro, al menos para Sasuke, cuya intención había sido esa desde el principio.

Ella era atractiva y seductora, y siempre estaba de acuerdo con él. No era que sintiera algo especial por Karin, ni nada. En realidad, nunca se involucraba sentimentalmente en ninguna relación, y ninguna de ellas duraba demasiado. Todo era más sencillo y cómodo de esa forma, y pensaba seguir así. Sin complicaciones, ni sentimientos innecesarios.

Cerró la puerta del salón, y se ubicó en uno de los únicos lugares disponibles en la fila media. La chica sentada a su lado le sonrió sugestivamente, pero Sasuke simuló no darse cuenta mientras fingía concentrarse en sus apuntes.

El profesor de química lo miró por encima del hombro y luego volvió la vista al pizarrón mientras seguía escribiendo formulas químicas y observaciones.

―Otro alumno que llega tarde ―la voz del profesor Azuma sonó perezosa y rasposa― Ha llegado justo cuando nos hacía falta, señor Uchiha.

Sasuke levantó la vista de las fórmulas que estaba anotando.

El profesor se acomodó detrás de su escritorio y se reclinó en su asiento.

―El señor Uchiha y la señorita Haruno formaran equipo para este proyecto ―completó en tono despreocupado.

Sakura se preparó para protestar, pero Azuma la calló alzando una mano.

―Si no les agrada la idea, les sugiero que la próxima vez que se planteen llegar tarde a mis clases, se lo piensen dos veces ―expuso rascándose la barbilla―. Ahora todos tomen sus lugares y comiencen ―agregó, para luego centrar su atención en corregir exámenes de otra clase, con una mueca maliciosa en el rostro.

./.

* * *

Perdón por cortarlo ahí, pero se estaba haciendo demasiado largo (12 hojas de Word), y no quería que fuera muy tedioso.

Esta vez trataré de actualizar más rápido. Es que todo está en mi cabeza, solo necesito tiempo para escribir. Es mi segundo fic, el primero fue un Oneshot Lemon de SasuSaku, jaja. (¿Había que empezar en grande, no? XD), el Lemon era fuerte, y no lo puse aquí, pero está en fanfic . es, y se lama "Perdiendo el control". ;D

Besos y abrazos! \\(*3*)/


	5. Chapter 4

Hola gente linda! :)

Paso de puntillas a dejar este cap, el numero 4 ya!¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Capítulo 4

De no ser por algún que otro breve comentario sobre el trabajo, Sakura no daba signos de prestarle mucha atención o que le perturbase su presencia.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, ignorándolo y todo eso.

Tan bien, que se estaba aburriendo de ponérselo fácil… Para él no era tan sencillo, tenerla cerca y no incomodarla.

Para ser alguien que era el centro de su escape y diversión desde hace tiempo, desprenderse de ella tan rápido no era cosa simple. Lo había comprobado en todo ese lapso de tiempo. Más de dos semanas sin desahogarse lo estaba llevando al límite.

Con esas miraditas que ella le lanzaba, cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta, lo hacía plantearse a menudo sus intenciones de desprenderse de una de las cosas que lo retenía en ese lugar, del que pronto debería marcharse para empezar de nuevo.

De reojo, Sasuke miró fugazmente a Sakura y no pudo evitar sentir disgusto por como ella se esforzaba en ignorarlo, cuando ambos eran conscientes de que no perdía de vista ningún movimiento que él hiciera.

Lo turbaba darse cuenta lo difícil que se le estaba volviendo refrenar ese impulso que lo llevaba a fastidiarla. En ese momento quería que ella fuera consciente de que él estaba allí y que se sintiera incomoda por ello, que le temiera, que lo odiara, cualquier cosa con tal que dejara de verlo con lástima, como cada vez que cruzaban miradas.

Como para confirmar ese pensamiento, cuando sintió la mirada de Sakura sobre él se giró para encontrarse con ella. Tal como lo esperaba, en esos grandes ojos verdes encontró desasosiego y desolación. Un musculo en su mandíbula se tensó y su mirada se volvió más abrazadora y fría al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente Sakura desvió la mirada y siguió en lo suyo.

En cambio, Sasuke no apartó la vista mientras intentaba recordar cuál era la razón por la que había decidido apartarse y dejarla en paz.

"Ah, cierto ―pensó ―, porque me estaba empezando a sentir un idiota, obsesionado con causar dolor a una chica."

Desquitarse con Sakura por la envidia, el rencor y por cada golpe que le daba su padre, no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, por más que sintiera satisfacción o alivio al hacerlo. Y el tiempo fue determinando que esa no era la única razón que lo motivaba a hacerlo.

Había una razón más, y era la forma en que Sakura lo observaba más allá del dolor que reflejaban sus turbados ojos verdes. Lo miraba con compasión y lastima. Y para alguien tan lleno de rencor y orgullo como él, eso era inadmisible.

Se decía así mismo que fuera de eso no había otra razón que lo impulsara. Ella era todo lo contrario a las chicas con las que salía o se acostaba. A decir verdad, Sakura era tan sencilla que le era imposible imaginar que alguien se fijara en ella.

A lo mejor, si se dejaba crecer esa melena que solía llevar cuando era más pequeña… Esa misma melena que él se había encargado de que odiara. "Que estúpido"―se dijo Sasuke para sí.

Ahora su cabello era corto, pero igual de suave y perfumado. Observó cómo acentuaban más sus grandes ojos verdes del color turbulento de un lago en un día de lluvia. Su tez pálida se presumía suave, salpicada de pecas a la altura de sus pómulos. Su pequeña nariz respingona y sus pequeños pero carnosos labios rosados en ese rostro en forma de corazón le daban un aspecto de muñeca. Su estatura pequeña y su cuerpo de suaves curvas completaban el cuadro haciéndola parecer una niña inocente y virginal.

"No importa por donde la mire, ella no es mi tipo"―pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Eran completamente opuestos, no había forma de que sintiera algo por ella. Salvo los rastros, casi olvidados ya, de una antigua y lejana amistad, no había nada que lo ligara a ella. No podían ser más diferentes.

.

Para Sakura era difícil concentrarse teniendo la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella. En realidad, era difícil concentrarse por el mero hecho de que él estuviera tan cerca. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que aún no había hecho nada para incomodarla o molestarla, y estaba haciendo bastante bien su parte del trabajo. Había sido un alivio que él no necesitara que le explicaran nada, parecía arreglárselas muy bien en la materia.

―Necesito el termómetro ―indicó Sasuke abruptamente, irrumpiendo en la aparentada tranquilidad de Sakura.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera alcanzarlo, Sasuke se inclinó para cogerlo el mismo. La repentina cercanía de sus cuerpos, casi rozándose, hizo que ella se tensara y contuviera el aliento, pero no se apartó, porque eso le haría saber que se sentía amilanada por su presencia, como tantas otras veces. Hasta ahora no le había dejado ver lo turbada que se sentía, porque él era el centro de sus pensamientos al estar tan cerca.

Sasuke registró unos datos en su hoja. ― Solo nos falta la última mezcla ―expuso escuetamente sin despegar su vista del trasvase que estaba haciendo.

Tenía un pulso perfecto, observó Sakura. Él parecía tan concentrado como si nada lo afectase, hasta que ella se sobresaltó cuando sus muslos se rozaron. Como consecuencia Sasuke derramó una parte del líquido fuera del recipiente.

― ¡Ah!, lo siento ―se disculpó atropelladamente mientras alcanzaba un trapo para limpiar―. Yo lo limpiaré.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se limitó a mirar en silencio como ella repasaba con movimientos torpes la superficie mojada. Observó que mordía su pequeño y carnoso labio inferior, como siempre que estaba nerviosa.

De repente se dio cuenta dónde estaba mirando y se sintió incómodo.―Déjalo ―expuso frunciendo el ceño, exasperado consigo mismo―, yo terminaré de limpiarlo.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa. ―Pero…―se detuvo cuando Sasuke tomó el trapo de su mano, y terminó de secar.

Sakura lo observó en silencio, notando el cambio en su actitud. La verdad era que llevaba un rato esperando un ataque por parte de él, y por eso se sentía un poco incomoda de hace un rato.

El sonido del timbre la distrajo, y suspiró internamente aliviada. "Salvada por la campana"—se dijo.

—Yo ordenaré —murmuró Sakura—. Tu puedes irte si quieres —agregó mirando su atractivo perfil.

Sasuke levantó la vista, y la miró fijamente hasta que ella azorada, apartó la mirada. Sintiéndose satisfecho por haberla incomodado un poco más, no necesitó que se lo repitiera y después de juntar sus cosas salió del salón con un andar sin prisa.

./././././.

.

Una vez que Sakura hubo terminado de ordenar y entregar el trabajo, se preparaba para marcharse cuando apareció Ino.

—Hey, Sakura —canturreó esta, abrazándola por detrás—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Sakura cerró su casillero y se dio vuelta librándose del abrazo con una sonrisa.

—He tenido que quedarme unos minutos más en clase —respondió haciendo una mueca, y después examinó el rostro sonriente de su amiga, como cuando se traía algo entre manos—. Y tú… ¿por qué estás tan feliz?

Ino empezó a jugar con un mechón de cabello rubio, enredándolo en uno de sus finos dedos con fina manicura.

—Porque… —dijo sonriendo— te tengo una sorpresa…

Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Ah, sí?—contestó intrigada.

Ino solo asintió lentamente entrecerrando los ojos.

Un poco impaciente, Sakura murmuro—: ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

Ino la tomó del codo y la condujo hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela.

—Oh, nada muy espacial —aseguró, batiendo sus pestañas inocentemente—, solo quería presentarte a un amigo que quiere llevarnos a casa.

Sakura redujo su andar.

—Un amigo…—repitió entrecerrando los ojos—…que quieres presentarme… ¿Quién es ese amigo?

Ino sonrió juguetonamente.

—Es un chico muy guapo, y que parece un buen tipo. Hinata me contó que es una buena….

Sakura se detuvo y se libró de su agarre— Estas hablando de Neji, ¿verdad? —murmuro seriamente.

Ino sonrió y también se detuvo— ¿Cómo supiste?

—Oh. Lo has hecho de nuevo, Ino —gimió Sakura queriendo sacudir a su amiga—, creí que te había dicho que no quería salir con nadie.

Ino se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño— Vamos, Sakura. Yo creí que me prometiste que al menos lo conocerías para saber si te gustaba.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera seguir protestando, un auto deportivo de alta gama se detuvo frente de ellas.

—Ya no tienes escapatoria— murmuro Ino en medio de una sonrisa.

La puerta del auto se abrió y salió nada menos que el atractivo sub-capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Neji Hyuga.

Ino, literalmente tomó del codo a Sakura y la arrastró al encuentro.

Después de una breve inspección a Sakura de arriba abajo, Neji compuso una de sus sonrisas matadoras.

—Hola, soy Neji—saludó con voz suave pero grave, como si ella no supiera quién era él.

Sakura contuvo un gemido lastimero.

—Hola —sonrió amablemente.

Ino decidió dar el empujón y cortar el rollo—Neji, ¿te importaría llevarnos?

—No hay problema. Será un gusto —comentó sin despegar la vista de Sakura.

Cuando le abrió la puerta del acompañante para que Sakura subiera, ella se fijó en lo alto y ancho que era. Esperó que cerrara la puerta para hablarle a Ino que ya se había sentado en el asiento de atrás.

—No me gusta la forma en que me mira —murmuro, y se mordió el labio—. Oh, Ino, haré que me las pagues por hacerme esto.

Ino rió entre dientes. —Te mira como si le interesaras, Sakura…. Ya me habías dicho que parece que está en celo— comentó conteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa cuando Neji se situaba detrás del volante.

Neji cerró la puerta y miró a Sakura alzando una ceja interrogante.

Sakura se acomodó en su asiento y maldijo a Ino por hacer esas bromas de mal gusto.

Carraspeó pensando rápido y sonrió —Oh, es mi gato. Ramón anda muy inquieto en las noches, parece que está en celo.

Neji asintió, sin hacer comentarios y volvió la vista al frente al encender el auto. Condujo un par de cuadras respondiendo un par de preguntas ocasionales por parte de Sakura, sobre el equipo de baloncesto y sus próximos encuentros. Trataba de desviar la atención hacia un tema seguro y que lo distrajera de ella.

Ino observó que las cosas no marchaban bien, y que tal vez ambos necesitaran estar solos. Por eso a medio camino propuso pasar a una cafetería a tomar algo antes de volver a casa. Sakura apretó los dientes, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna buena excusa barata que argumentara el librarse de esa jugada. Además, de seguro su amiga la delataría.

Cuando pararon en una cafetería muy concurrida por esos lados, Ino se excusó con ir a saludar a un viejo amigo en la barra, y para el disgusto de Sakura los dejó solos.

Neji le indicó a Sakura una de las mesas más alejadas del resto y cercana a una de las ventanas. Sakura se puso rígida cuando él colocó una mano en la espalda baja y la guió. Se sentó cuando él le arrimó la silla. "Al menos tiene modales" —pensó, y le dio las gracias.

Esperó que él se sentara y observó su larga cabellera castaña mientras él llamaba a una camarera que pasaba cerca. Tenía un perfil atractivo, no era ninguna novedad que fuera uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela. Sasuke también lo era.

— ¿Vas a pedir algo? —su voz suave y masculina la atrajo de nuevo.

—Sólo una soda, gracias—respondió poniéndose las manos sobre los muslos y alisándose los jeans.

Neji pidió dos sodas, y una vez que la camarera se fue, se reclinó en el asiento. Aparentemente se sentía cómodo, y a diferencia de Sakura relajado. Su mirada de ojos grises con motas de violeta, le recorrió el rostro hasta el punto en que ella apartó la mirada. Tenía una mirada muy profunda e indescifrable que la hacía sentir rara.

—Te pongo incomoda, ¿verdad?— su comentario sincero y repentino la sorprendió—. Dime, qué puedo hacer para que te relajes —completó con esa voz suave y tranquilizadora.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente. Y, después de pensarlo un segundo decidió sincerarse.

—Esto… la verdad, es que…—suspiró, y miró hacia la barra donde Ino los miraba de reojo cada tanto. Bajó su voz para murmurar—: …no tengo pensado salir con nadie en estos momentos.

Neji rió entre dientes y alzó las manos en señal de rendición, tensando su cazadora verde militar en los anchos hombros. —De acuerdo ―sonrió―. Entonces… qué te pareces si por ahora tratamos de conocernos, y después vemos a donde no lleva esto. — Hizo una pausa cuando llegó la camarera para dejar los refrescos sobre la mesa, ignorando la mirada sugerente que esta le lanzó, a Sakura no se le escapó. Una vez que se fue, habló con vos más suave aun—… A lo mejor, termino gustándote y nos llevemos muy bien.

Sakura no era ciega y no se escapó la insinuación. Decidió no ponérselo fácil. Carraspeó y juntó valor maldiciendo a Ino.

—A lo mejor, terminas agradándome y seamos buenos amigos —murmuró y bajó la vista a su vaso donde jugaba con la pajita, entonces agregó con la esperanza de desalentarlo—, a lo mejor… terminamos aburriéndonos y todo esto será una pérdida de tiempo.

Neji se inclinó hacia adelante, llamando la atención de Sakura, que levantó la mirada de su vaso hasta encontrarse con la suya. Tenía pupilas dilatadas y cuando habló, lo hizo con voz ronca y baja.

—A lo mejor… termino gustándote, y nos divertimos mucho juntos…

Sakura se quedó sin palabras. Mas por su mirada fascinante, que por su comentario. Esa mirada le hacía recordar otra, pero esta era mucho menos oscura y traviesa.

.

Al final le fue imposible aburrirse. Pues, no podía bajar las defensas y debía retrucar a cada comentario insinuante, con intenciones de desanimarlo.

Cuando la llevó a casa, Sakura se sentía más relajada y cansada. Él preguntó muchas cosas acerca de su vida, como si de verdad le interesase todo de ella. Y tuvo que admitir que sabía escuchar.

—Entonces, te veo en la escuela — dijo él, una vez estacionó afuera de su casa.

—Sí, gracias por traerme — sonrió Sakura educadamente y se bajó del auto antes de que él intentara abrirle la puerta.

— Cuando quieras —expresó Neji cuando ella hubo rodeado el coche, entonces su sonrisa se volvió galante—. Podría ser tu fiel chofer si aceptaras salir conmigo este sábado.

Sakura miró sus ojos, en busca de cualquier indicio de malas intenciones o maldad. Pero no vio más que un velo de misterio e interés en su atractivo rostro.

Intentó excusarse de todas formas.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes para este sábado —expuso componiendo una expresión de lástima.

Ante la mirada interrogante de Neji, que al parecer exigía una respuesta, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió —: Iré con mi familia a ver el partido de futbol de las Serpientes de la Arena.

Sonrió triunfante al saber que ya no había entradas, y suponiendo que a Neji no le interesaba el futbol, puesto que él practicaba el baloncesto.

Entonces para su horror, Neji sonrió más seductor aun.

—Esto es el destino —expresó—, también tengo entradas para ese juego— y, a continuación agregó lo que Sakura temía—. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos, o nos encontramos allá?

./././././.

* * *

¿Alguien sigue leyendo esta historia? TT_TT

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué les pareció Neji? ¿Se traerá algo entre manos, o de verdad le gusta Sakura? ;D

PD: no se alarmen, pase lo que pase (y si ustedes me apoyan), no voy a abandonar esta historia, si me dicen que les gusta, claro. ;D

¡COMENTEN POR FAVOR! me dan animos para seguir!

Nos vemos! *3* Besos!


	6. Chapter 5

Doy las gracias a las todas esas hermosas personas que comentan cada capítulo que escribo. Me sacan cada sonrisa y me llenan de entusiasmo para avanzar y tratar de mejorar la historia y la escritura (¡uf, que me falta muchísimo por limar!). Y también quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que están ahí, leyendo cada locura que escribo en esta historia, y eso también vale muchísimo para mí. ;)

Espero que el cap sea de su agrado! A leer!

* * *

Capitulo 5

Sakura se llevó una mano a la visera de su gorra roja y la elevó unos centímetros para poder ver mejor hacia la multitud de la hinchada. Según el mensaje que Neji le había enviado, se encontraba en algún lugar de ese sector del estadio. Mentalmente contó las filas de butacas hasta que encontró la que buscaba. No tardó mucho en ubicarlo. Y, convenciéndose a sí misma en que no había nada de malo en darse esa oportunidad, se abrió paso entre las personas que los separaban.

Lo saludó componiendo una sonrisa. Neji le devolvió el saludo con un roce de labios en la mejilla. Olía a colonia masculina, a cedro y pino, observó Sakura.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —expresó Neji mientras la repasaba de arriba abajo y detenía la vista en sus piernas desnudas.

Sakura carraspeó cuando él mantuvo su mirada demasiado tiempo allí.

— Sí, es un lindo día para un buen partido, ¿no? —aventuró metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus shorts, pues no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

Había optado por unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta roja de las Serpientes de la Arena, junto con unas zapatillas planas de caña alta. Sencilla y cómoda. No se había esforzado en impresionarlo como le aconsejó Ino.

—Estás muy guapa —comentó Neji deteniendo su vista en el logo del equipo sobre sus pechos.

Sakura se obligó a relajarse, pues estaba poco acostumbrada a que la sometieran a ese escrutinio tan mal disimulado, y un leve tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas. Sus pechos no eran la gran cosa, eran pequeños en comparación a los de Ino, o Hinata.

—Tú también, te ves bien —balbuceó solo para decir algo. Él llevaba puesta una camisa celeste de algodón, arremangada en los antebrazos y unos vaqueros azules bien planchados. Completaban su atuendo unos zapatos marrones bien lustrados.

De alguna forma no encajaba allí. Un aire opulento lo rodeaba. Y la hacía preguntarse qué veía él en ella.

Neji demoró la vista en su rostro y reprimió una sonrisa. — ¡Vaya, sí hasta te sonrojas! —exclamó divertido. —Eres preciosa — sonrió inclinándose hacia ella.

Sakura gimió internamente, pero trató de no apartarse—No es necesario que hagas eso —murmuró desviando la mirada. —Ya sé cómo me veo. — **"** _y no soy la gran cosa",_ pensó.

—No, no creo que lo sepas —insistió Neji quitándole la gorra, gesto que provocó que ella lo mirara con asombro. —Tienes un rostro delicado y muy bonito —aseveró en tono ronco —, y tu figura no está nada mal, créeme... Sobre todo esas hermosas piernas que tienes ahí abajo—agregó con una sonrisa seductora.

—vaya…, pues, gracias —expresó Sakura dudosa mientras inconscientemente se abrazaba el torso con los brazos.

Neji rió entre dientes mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Sabiendo que ella no creía ninguno de sus halagos, y que estos parecían generar el efecto contrario al que él pretendía.

.

Minutos después, mientras se anunciaba el ingreso de los jugadores al campo, y la posterior entonación del himno nacional, Sakura recordó sus pensamientos de la noche anterior.

Después de pensarlo el tiempo suficiente, había decidido probar en conocer a alguien. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Si posiblemente sería la única chica del último año que no había tenido un novio hasta ahora. Qué había de malo en por lo menos intentar conocer a un chico.

No era ésta la primera cita de su vida. Las había tenido antes, durante sus primeros años en la secundaria. Claro que eso fue hasta que todos los chicos que se le acercaban comenzaron a ser espantados por Sasuke, que esparcía rumores que repelían a los chicos.

Tenía que reconocer que, en parte, había llegado a la conclusión de que conocer a alguien la haría distraerse de esa nostalgia y el deseo que sentía porque Sasuke volviera a ser el chico despreocupado y alegre de antes…

También se recordó que no debía olvidar que Neji era amigo de Sasuke. Y que él nunca la había defendido…, pero que tampoco la había lastimado. Sin embargo, no creía que el repentino interés de Neji tuviera que ver con Sasuke. Mas no podía evitar preguntarse que veía en ella, habiendo tantos bombones con faldas persiguiéndolo…

.

Sumida en estos pensamientos se sobresaltó cuando a los quince minutos del juego, los fanáticos más apasionados comenzaron a insultar y abuchear al equipo contrario por marcar el primer gol del partido.

En ese momento Sakura sintió la penetrante mirada de Neji sobre ella, y volteó el rostro para comprobar lo que se temía desde que la pelota empezó a rodar en el campo.

Neji no prestaba ni la mínima atención al partido. Solo la miraba a ella.

Quizá no era hincha de ninguno de los dos equipos, pensó. O, a lo mejor, era verdad que no le gustaba el futbol... eso podía significar que solo estaba ahí por ella.

Desconcertada por ese descubrimiento, se acercó a él para preguntarle si el partido lo estaba aburriendo, o si ya sabría los resultados.

Neji adoptó esa típica sonrisa suya de sex-simbol, capaz de derretir a cualquier chica, y cuando se inclinó más cerca suyo para hablarle en el oído, su aliento cálido le rozó la mejilla —No me importa qué equipo gane. La verdad, no es esa la razón por la que vine hoy... Sino para estar contigo…

En la mente de Sakura comenzó a sonar una canción que decía una frase como esa. Y no pudo evitar reírse de sus palabras tan cursis. Este chico era imposible, su esmero por seducirla le causaba gracia. Si su objetivo había sido relajarla lo había conseguido. Y él lo sabía, lo dedujo por el brillo chispeante en sus ojos. No solo relajarla, de alguna forma él la hacía sentir guapa. Si las cosas no funcionaban, serian buenos amigos, pensó.

././././.

.

Sasuke cogió la última valija del fondo del maletero de su auto mientras sostenía con su mano libre la puerta por encima de su cabeza ―. Espero que no hayas olvidado nada ―ironizó, examinando burlonamente la ridícula cantidad de equipaje.

― Sí, claro.―repuso Itachi echándole un vistazo a su reloj de mano―. Si olvido algo, te llamaré ―agregó a la vez que tomaba un par de maletas.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa y cerró el maletero con un golpe suave. Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba otra pesada valija y cargaba ambas con facilidad, siguiéndolo al interior del edificio del aeropuerto.

Después de registrar el equipaje y al cabo de un corto lapso de tiempo, el vuelo de Itachi fue anunciado. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a la fila correspondiente. Sasuke lo acompañó en silencio hasta donde ya no pudo avanzar por no ser pasajero del vuelo.

Se detuvo a su lado, y despreocupadamente se frotó la barbilla mientras una sonrisa cálida se dibujaba en su rostro.

―Me alegró de que por fin decidieras largarte, Itachi. Debiste de haberlo hecho hace tiempo. ―Le ofreció una mano a modo de saludo― Buen viaje.

―Te estaré esperando ―Itachi estrechó la fuerte mano de su primo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de afecto que reveló pequeñas líneas de expresión en las esquinas de sus ojos. Cuando Sasuke estuvo por retirar su mano, para su sorpresa, su primo lo capturó en fuerte abrazo que le exprimió los pulmones dejándolo sin aire; cuando lo liberó le frotó bruscamente los cabellos como cuando era un niño. Sasuke gruñó apartándolo.

― Llámame si ocurre algo, Sasuke. Vendré de inmediato.

―Estoy seguro que sí ―repuso Sasuke haciendo una mueca mientras trataba de aplastarse el pelo que Itachi acababa de dejar revuelto como un gallo.

Itachi resopló frustrado. Qué debía hacer para que ese idiota se apoyara en él cuando necesitara ayuda. Negando con la cabeza metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero hasta dar con lo que buscaba.―Ten, Sasuke ―expuso tendiéndole un pasaporte con su mismo destino.

Sasuke suspiró con impaciencia mientras se pasaba una mano por los mechones de su frente en un gesto de ansiedad.

―¿Por qué me das esto? ―masculló ―. No lo necito. Aún no.

Itachi frunció el ceño y lo empujó contra su pecho―Es para una emergencia ―refutó, adoptando su semblante de hermano mayor― Es por si tus planes cambian repentinamente. Tómalo.

Ante la terquedad de su primo, Sasuke lo tomó a regañadientes y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

En el altavoz se anunció una vez más el vuelo de Itachi, y este miró a Sasuke con impaciencia.

―Bien. Recuerda llamarme…

―Ya lo mencionaste. Y lo haré —asintió rascándose la nuca.

Itachi se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

―Pídele a Pain lo que necesites. Él te ayudará.

―No lo dudo. Es un gran tipo ―afirmó Sasuke con indiferencia. ¿A caso era un crío? De ninguna forma recurriría a Pein con sus problemas. Podía arreglárselas solo. Siempre lo había hecho así. No veía porque Itachi creía que sería de otro modo.

―Ten cuidado con las carreras. Deberías dejarl―

―Se cuidarme solo, Itachi. ¿Lo recuerdas? ―lo interrumpió Sasuke.

Itachi vaciló. ―No hagas nada estúpido…

―Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No soy un idiota.

―No bebas demasiado…

―No tienes que preocuparte por eso ―declaró impaciente.

Y así continuó Itachi, hasta que Sasuke prácticamente lo empujó adentro del avión.

.

Una vez que Itachi hubo desaparecido dentro del pasillo que lo conducía al avión, Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones. Embutiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, emprendió su camino de regreso al auto. Entonces, una sonrisa débil tiró de las comisuras de sus labios.

A partir de ahora el tiempo transcurriría realmente lento. Cuánto tiempo pasaría de aquí, hasta que usara aquel boleto de avión que tenía en sus manos…

././././.

.

El domingo por la tarde noche Sakura se encontraba serenamente acurrucada junto a su ventana en la oscuridad de su cuarto, observando perezosamente cómo caía la lluvia. Fue entonces cuando una llamada entrante la cogió por sorpresa.

Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para atender la llamada, sin fijarse en el número.

―¿Hola?

―Hola, preciosa ―susurró una voz suave y masculina.

―Oh ―se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de Neji. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y fue a acomodarse sobre la cama, recogiendo los pies bajo sus muslos―. ¿Por qué llamas? ―preguntó en tono jocoso.

Neji rió entre dientes. ―Porque… ¿extrañaba escuchar tu voz? ―aventuró susurrando las palabras.

Sakura rodó los ojos, a la vez que jugueteaba con una de las cintas rosa de su camiseta de piyama.

―¿Acaso no fue ayer la última vez que nos vimos? ―replicó en medio de una sonrisa.

―Cierto. Pero quería saber cómo estabas.―Hizo una pausa, y después agregó―: Ayer me lo pasé muy bien...

Sakura tardo un segundo en contestar, buscando las palabras.― Yo también me lo pasé bien… El juego estuvo muy bueno —bromeó.

―¿Solo el juego?, no creí que tuvieras una faceta divertida como esa ―rió Neji―. Me divertí un buen rato. ¿Y, tú?

―Sí, bueno, no suelo mostrársela a todo el mundo. ―repuso, un poco molesta por insinuar que parecía una aburrida.

― No te enojes conmigo ―bromeó Neji en medio de una suave risa. ―Y no contestaste a mi pregunta... ¿Te divertiste? ―insistió con voz ronca.

—… Sí, estuvo bien. Eres agradable, creo…

Del otro lado de la línea, Sakura escuchó una voz masculina que lo llamaba.

—Lo siento, Sakura —suspiró Neji—. Mi padre se ha dado cuenta de que no he asistido al campo de golf ayer. Ahora me espera una severa reprimenda. Parece que ha perdido un cliente importante por mi culpa.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste? —preguntó Sakura, perpleja. Pero ya sabía la respuesta. "Por ti", pensó mordiéndose el labio.

—Porque tenía compromisos más importantes el sábado —susurró en medio de una sonrisa. Del otro lado se volvió a escuchar una voz reprobatoria— Entonces, te veo mañana —se despidió. Y colgó antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

Neji empezaba a agradarle cada vez más. Se preguntó si había algo malo en ello.

Sin duda ambos podrían ser buenos amigos. No quiso apostar por algo más, al menos por ahora…

Un ruido y una sombra fuera de su ventana la distrajeron. Extrañada, se incorporó y se acercó a la ventana para descubrir qué era. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Ramón arañando el cristal para que le abriera. Rápidamente abrió la ventana y el gato saltó a su pecho.

Se tranquilizó al ver que estaba completamente seco. Seguramente se había refugiado de la lluvia en el árbol de entre las dos casas. Sonrió al verlo frotarse contra ella. Lo bajo al suelo y este fue a acurrucarse debajo de su cama.

Mantuvo su vista en el árbol, el mismo en el que Sasuke y ella habían planeado construir una casita, cuando el árbol fuera más grande y resistente.

Una pequeña casita donde vivirían cuando fueran mayores y tuvieran que irse de sus casas para vivir juntos. Sonrió a la infantil idea de aquel entonces. ¿Se acordaría Sasuke, de aquella tonta e ingenua promesa que habían hecho?, ¿o había enterrado esos recuerdos junto con todo lo que creía que lo hacia débil?

Un movimiento al otro lado la distrajo, y miró hacia la ventana de Sasuke. La luz estaba apagada, y no vio nada. Estaba por cerrar la ventana cuando otra vez captó un movimiento.

Primero divisó algo blanco, hasta que sus ojos se fueron ajustando a la oscuridad.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, contuvo él aliento.

Era Sasuke, desnudo salvo por una toalla sujeta alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Y frotaba su cabello con otra toalla. Se mantuvo quieta para no llamar su atención. Cualquier movimiento y él la pillaría mirándolo.

Gimió internamente. Quería apartarse de la ventana y cerrarla, pero él se daría cuenta que había estado viéndolo.

¡Y, menuda vista la que tenía!

Desde allí podía distinguir, a pesar de la falta de luz, todos los músculos duros de su abdomen y el pecho. Todos los músculos de sus brazos y hombros. Hasta las líneas que marcaban sus caderas y desaparecían bajo la toalla. Sintió como se le subía la sangre al rostro, y se le secaba la garganta. ¡Maldito fuera!, por qué tenía que ser tan guapo. Si tan solo fuera un chico bueno y agradable, estaba segura de que se enamoraría de él...

Pero él no era ni bueno, ni agradable. Y ella no podía perdonarle el daño que le había hecho... Por eso nunca se enamoraría de él, se convenció. Eso significaría poca apreciación hacia sí misma. Ella solo quería que volviera a ser el de antes, se lo repitió como un mantra...

De repente un rayo iluminó el cielo y Sakura pudo ver su rostro.

Su cabello alborotado cayendo sobre su frente, su mentón firme y masculino, sus labios finos, su nariz recta, sus pómulos altos y sus oscuros ojos negros mirándola.

El trueno estalló en el cielo, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. No supo distinguir si había sido por el estruendo, o por la mirada socarrona que le dirigía Sasuke.

Sus labios finos, lentamente formaron una sonrisa burlona, revelando unos perfectos dientes blancos.

¡Maldito fuera! ¡Él sabía que lo había estado viendo!

Gimió molesta, y con la dignidad que pudo reunir, se apartó de la ventana y la cerró bruscamente. Después corrió las cortinas y bufando se metió a la cama de un brinco. Aun era temprano para dormir, pero de igual forma se cubrió la cabeza con la manta y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando disipar la magnífica vista del cuerpo de Sasuke, de la que sido testigo hasta hace solo unos momentos.

Sin embargo, su mente se negaba a cooperar con sus intenciones. Suspiró frustrada.

* * *

Alguien dijo NejiSaku! jaja... ;9

¿Que decisión tomará Sakura? ¿Cómo reaccionará sasuke al enterarse de esto?

Comenten! Si quieren saberlo... muajaja! ;)

Un abrazo!


End file.
